DEMON DESIRES
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama has the desires of a demon. Will Hiei be willing and able to fulfill them? Kurama & Hiei then KxHx?. In case you didn't know the ? implies threesome Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I love my husband so much. Okay guys, everyone has to send my husband a big thanks because he gave me his laptop to use while mine is getting a new keyboard. Now you wonderful people don't have to wait however many weeks my laptop will be gone for me to post this story.

This chapter is going to be a bit short. It's kind of a teaser while my twisted mind works out how this will progress. It has the potential to be long or short depending on how much you all like it. I gave you all a little hint in chapter 1 at what could prolong this story but I'm sure only the kinkiest of my readers will hazard a guess.

The dialog and actions in the prolog are exact quotes from Hiei and Kurama's last conversation in the series. The interpretation of that conversation is entirely mine however. **If you don't like spoilers then skip down to where it says chapter 1.**

Thank you everyone for all the support you have given all my stories and I hope you will leave me a review to let me know if you want more of this one.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Prolog**

The Makai tournament was over, the new regime was in place and it was finally time to go home. Everything had worked out well. So why was Kurama reluctant to leave? Sadly he knew why. Leaving meant saying goodbye to Hiei, maybe forever. Not wanting to face that possibility Kurama chose to leave without saying goodbye.

Entering the forest that lead to the portal he would take to the Ningenkai Kurama stopped short. Leaning against a tree on the path ahead was Hiei.

A look of surprised crossed Kurama's face as Hiei turned to look at him. "So, Yusuke's going back after all."

Heart racing, Kurama nodded. "That's what he says. After he takes care of some things."

Stepping away from the tree Hiei faced his former partner. "And I guess you are off too?"

The moment Kurama dreaded was at hand. "That's right, to my family."

Without warning Hiei threw Kurama a chain. Catching it Kurama saw a Koorime teargem dangling from it. Kurama's heart longed to pretend that it was meant for him, but he knew Hiei didn't love him and would never give him his gem. With a heavy heart Kurama closed the door on his last chance to be with the man he loved.

"Hiei, I can't accept this. I value our friendship and all we've been through, but…" Kurama closed his eyes momentarily searching for the strength to continue. "I'm not interested in you that way."

"You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you!" Hiei growl and made a fist, but inside his heart was breaking. His last hope that Kurama might return his love had just died.

Hiei saw his fox smile for probably the last time. "Relax, it's a joke. You want me to give this to Yukina, right?"

Demon nature prevented either man from speaking the words that were in his heart. Hiei glared at Kurama. "That's right. I want you to tell her that her dear twin brother's been dead for years."

Kurama gave his friend a smile. "Why don't you return it to her yourself Hiei?"

Hiei's expression softened slightly. "I'm staying here in demon world. I want her to call off her ridiculous search for me."

Stepping closer Kurama held the teargem out to Hiei. "Even if you did want that, I won't shut this door for you. You'll give this to her, at your own pace."

Eyes wide, Hiei looked at Kurama before taking the teargem from his outstretched hand. With a smirk Hiei regarded his former partner. "You're the same way you were the first day we met, a pain who speaks the truth."

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in the park under a sukura tree, Kurama reflected back on that day three years ago. Unlike he had feared, that hadn't been the last time he'd seen Hiei. On the rare occasion that he traveled to Makai as Yomi's advisor, Kurama was occasionally favored with seeing Hiei across a conference table. They hadn't spoken privately however since that day in the woods.

Last year when Yusuke had finally returned to Keiko, Kurama had been happy for his friends but jealous at the same time. He couldn't help but wish Hiei would have accompanied the former detective, even if only for a visit.

Kurama's thoughts momentarily shifted from Hiei to Yusuke. In the two years between the Makai tournament and Yusuke's return to Keiko, Kurama had briefly flirted with the idea of a relationship between himself and Yusuke. The idea wasn't the only thing Kurama had flirted with. He and Yusuke had flirted and teased until they had experimented with a few kisses and a little foreplay before each decided that the other was just lonely for the one he truly loved. Though his feelings for Yusuke had been genuine, Hiei was still the man he loved and he knew Yusuke truly loved Keiko. Since Yusuke's return, the only reference either had made to their brief relationship was an occasional longing glance.

Six months ago Kurama had resigned his position as Yomi's advisor and begun moving on with his human life. Much to his mother's delight Kurama had begun dating. He had taken out several nice young ladies over the past few months, a few of his mother's choosing. What his mother didn't know was that he'd also gone out with several men.

Three years ago Kurama had made the choice to return to his human life, leaving his demon past behind. Since his extended stay in Makai however he'd felt his demon nature gradually becoming stronger and stronger, even after returning to the Ningenkai. This had shown up in many ways but the strongest of which had prompted him to begin dating.

Recently his need for a lover had become almost overwhelming. Though he knew his mother would like him to take a wife, Kurama didn't lust after females often, preferring a strong male beneath him in bed. Thus far his human aspect had not taken a lover and his demon form hadn't taken one since his death over twenty years ago. That was about to change though, he just needed to find a suitable mate who could handle a demon lover.

Needless to say Kurama's thoughts once again returned to Hiei. No matter how sexy or attractive he'd found the men or women he'd gone out with, none had stood up to Hiei's memory. Everything about Hiei was perfect. He was strong, sexy, male and a demon. Everything Kurama craved in a lover.

For the millionth time in the last three years Kurama scolded himself. He had to put Hiei's memory in the past and move on. The next step in that move was the date he had in a little while with a handsome college student he'd met in the library at the university. The man was a year younger than Kurama and had openly expressed his interest for the redhead the first time they'd met.

Gathering the books he was supposed to have been studying for a test tomorrow Kurama stood. With the intent of going to his apartment for a quick shower before his date Kurama turned to leave the park. At the sight before him however he gasped and dropped his books. When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper.

"Hiei."


	2. Chapter 2

I know the beginning was short but I'm one of those people that I have to start somewhere or I might not start at all. I'll make it up to you by posting this chapter right away.

I hope you can tell from the first chapter that this isn't going to be one of my lovey-dovey fics. Kurama and Hiei are demons and will act like it. If it isn't clear already you're about to find out who will be dominant.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 2**

It only took a moment for Kurama to snap out of his shock. "Hello Hiei. This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the Ningenkai?"

Shrugging, Hiei boldly met Kurama's gaze. "I completed my three year sentence on border patrol so Mukuro gave me a break before I resume my duties."

Gathering his books as if nothing had happened Kurama was grateful he could look away and gather his thoughts. "Have you seen Yukina?"

Kurama rose in time to she Hiei shrug again. "Hn."

Giving a little chuckle Kurama looked at his friend. "Perhaps I should rephrase that. Have you spoken to Yukina yet? I was hoping you might have come to tell her you were her brother."

Hiei growled and looked away. "No you stupid fox. I have no intention of telling her so there is no reason for me to talk to her."

Dejected, Kurama sighed. "That's too bad. She asked about you every time I came back from Makai. I know she is friends with all of us but I think she feels a special bond with you Hiei."

Though he tried, Hiei couldn't hide the hope Kurama's words gave him. "She's better off without me."

"Perhaps. Only time will tell." Not sure what to say but not wanting Hiei to leave Kurama decided on the direct approach. "I was just heading home, why don't you join me and you can catch me up on things at home."

Hiei's actions belied his words as he fell into step beside Kurama. "If Makai is home then what the hell are you still doing in this god forsaken place?"

Kurama smirked as he glanced at his friend. "You know why Hiei. I have what you have often called a pathetic, emotional attachment to my human family. Besides, there's nothing left for me in Makai to go back to so I will live out this life before deciding on what to do next."

"Hn! Stupid fox." Inside Hiei was screaming. _'What about me? I'm waiting for you in Makai Fox!'_

Looking away so the perceptive Youko couldn't see his true feelings Hiei suddenly realized they weren't headed to Kurama's house. "Where are we going Kurama?"

At first Kurama didn't understand. When he did he just smiled. "We are going to my apartment Hiei. I moved out of my family's home almost a year ago. The trust fund my human father provided for my education is enough for me to attend the university and live on my own."

Hiei didn't know what a trust fund or a university were but he didn't ask. Within a few minutes they arrived at a group of buildings. Approaching one Kurama led Hiei up a single flight of stairs. On the landing was a lone door and Kurama withdrew keys from his pocket letting them inside.

Looking around Hiei saw a modestly furnished apartment with the usual ningen belongings. There was a sofa, chair and TV arranged in the main room. Along one wall was a set of bookshelves with books and pictures scattered across it's shelves. Off to one side was a small kitchen with a table and chairs.

Absently Hiei followed as Kurama moved to a door across the room. "It's not much but it's all mine. You don't have to hide from anyone while you're here Hiei. I want you to feel free to come here any time you want. My door, or rather window, is always open to you."

As expected the door led to Kurama's bedroom. After discarding his books on the desk Kurama moved to the window and opened it revealing a large tree just outside. When Kurama gave a little laugh Hiei noticed a strange look on his friend's face. "It's strange, even though you haven't been here in years I still picked this apartment because of that tree. It reminds me of the one you used to sleep in outside my bedroom window at my mother's. I guess I thought that if you ever came back at least you would feel at home here."

Suddenly nervous at how much he had revealed Kurama stepped away from the window. "I'll fix us some drinks then we can catch up."

Silently Hiei followed Kurama out of the bedroom. Sitting on the sofa Hiei waited until Kurama came back with their drinks. Just as he handed Hiei one there was a knock at the door. Annoyed at the interruption Kurama set his drink down. "Damn, I forgot about him."

Sensing the human male on the other side of the door Hiei rose to leave. Almost faster than Hiei could see, Kurama grabbed the front of his cloak pulling him close. In a deadly calm voice usually reserved for battle Kurama purred into his ear. "Sit down! If you leave Hiei, I will hunt you down."

The golden eyes that bore into him were one of the few things in the three worlds that would make Hiei obey a command no matter who issued it. Kurama released him but waited until he retook his seat before turning away.

It was smiling green eyes that greeted the human on the other side. Quickly. Hiei noticed he was about Kurama's height with long brown hair. Begrudgingly Hiei had to admit the man was rather attractive for a human. "Yoji, I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. An old friend just drop in from out of town for a visit and I'm going to have to cancel tonight."

Warm brown eyes regarded Hiei before Yoji turned back to Kurama. "That's too bad Shuuichi, I was really looking forward to our date. Maybe your friend could join us?"

Kurama gave him an amused smile as the human made sure Hiei knew about their date. "I don't think so. We're just going to have a drink and catch up on our friends and families."

At the disappointed pout on the brunette's face Kurama chuckled before pointing to the flower in Yoji's hand. "Is that for me?"

Sparing Hiei another glace Yoji held the flower out of Kurama's reach. "It was, but now I'm not sure you deserve it."

It was Kurama's turn to offer a pout. "I hope you'll give it to me anyway. Stargazer lilies are one of my favorites."

Rolling his eyes Hiei didn't have to watch to know Kurama would get the flower. Not many could resist the beautiful redhead when he turned on his charm, especially when he pouted. "You may have it on one condition, that I get a rain check on our date."

Kurama smiled, accepting the lily. "I'll call you."

A moment later the door was closed and Kurama went to put the flower in a vase. Hiei was annoyed that his time with Kurama had been interrupted but once he thought about it he almost smiled. Kurama had made the human leave in favor of being with Hiei. "So Fox, is that your boyfriend?"

Setting the vase on the table Kurama turned back to Hiei. "No, just a date, but he had potential."

An eyebrow rose over red eyes. "Had? Didn't you just make another date with him?"

Red eyes widened when Kurama sat beside him on the sofa and not in the chair. "He just left me alone with a man he thought to be my old lover. I prefer my men to be stronger and more possessive, so I probably won't call him."

Hiei didn't reply but picked up his drink and downed it. He was rather surprised to find it to be alcohol. Kurama had not been much of a drinker since becoming human. "What of you Hiei, I don't smell Mukuro on you. I thought you would have at least been lovers by now if not mated."

Hiei glared. "Stupid fox! There's no way I'd bed that bionic bitch. What of you though? The detective's been back for a year, I expected to find his mark on you by now."

Kurama looked startled though he shouldn't have been surprised that Hiei had sensed his brief relationship with Yusuke. "No Hiei, there's nothing between Yusuke and I now, though I wouldn't mind if there was. He's strong, attractive, sexy and a demon. He's everything I could want in a lover but he loves Keiko. They were married a few months after he got back."

Hiei hoped Kurama couldn't see his relief. "Hn. It's not like Yoko Kurama to give up such an attractive bedmate so easily. I guess you really are human now."

Shocked that Hiei would admit he found Yusuke attractive Kurama just stared at him a moment. When he spoke his voice was a shade deeper than his usual soft alto. "Yusuke and I were never lovers Hiei though we did flirt and kiss a few times. As to being human, I may have left my demon past behind but I am still a demon with a demon's desires."

Hiei couldn't have been more surprised when Kurama placed a hand on his cheek before leaning over to kiss him. Hiei couldn't have pulled away just then if his life depended on it. He had wanted to feel Kurama's lips on his for so long he was sure he would go up in flames at any moment.

Hiei whimpered when Kurama pulled away slightly. When red eyes fluttered open they were met with eyes so flecked with gold he almost couldn't see the green. "Open your mouth Fire-Baby, I want to taste you."

When he gasped, unintentionally giving Kurama the access he sought, Hiei found his mouth plundered by the redhead's warm tongue. Having never experienced anything like Kurama's kiss Hiei closed his eyes and gave in to his most secret desires. Yoko's centuries of experience had Kurama quickly dominating their kiss and Hiei willingly surrendering.

Hiei had no idea how long they kissed. The next thing he was aware of was Kurama pulling back to remove the fire demon's shirt. Vaguely he was conscious of the fact that they were now in the bedroom. Of their own volition Hiei's hands moved to the buttons of Kurama shirt.

Though not as expertly as Kurama, Hiei began removing his partners clothes. Shyly however Hiei's hands paused at the waist band of Kurama's pants. Kurama however had no reservations and before he knew it Hiei found himself being laid back, naked, on the bed. As Kurama's lips and hands working magic on his heated flesh Hiei could only wither beneath him.

Hiei's hands fisted in the blanket beneath him as Kurama worked his way down Hiei's body. Propping himself on his elbows Hiei watched as Kurama settled between his legs with a wicked grin. No other being had ever touched Hiei there so when Kurama's warm mouth descended on his hardened length his body convulsed in pleasure. His head thrown back now Hiei heard the whimpers and cries that filled the room but was too lost in his passion to realize they were his.

As Kurama worked his lover's erection he couldn't believe Hiei was allowing it. So many nights he'd dreamed of pleasuring Hiei he was almost afraid to believe this was real. Feeling Hiei nearing his end Kurama turned his full attention back to his lover's body. Hands joined in as Kurama sent the fire demon over the edge. Hiei was so lost in his first orgasm he wasn't aware of Kurama preparing him for what came next.

Several minutes passed before Hiei became aware of his surroundings again. He whimpered when he felt Kurama's mouth finally leave him to kiss up his body. As the redhead settled above him Hiei realized his partner was as naked as he was. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of several exotic flowers, one of which Kurama dipped his fingers into before Hiei watched him coat himself with it's nectar.

Kurama claimed his lips in a brief but passionate kiss as he settled between Hiei's legs. Once again Kurama's mouth worked it's magic as he distracted Hiei. He shivered when Kurama's warm tongue caressed the shell of his hear. "Relax Fire-Baby and I promise the pain will be replaced with pleasure in a moment."

Before Hiei's foggy mind could comprehend the words Kurama was sheathed inside his body. For the second time in less than an hour Hiei found himself obeying Kurama's command as he tried to relax. Never idle, Kurama's hands and mouth soon had Hiei moving with him in an ages old dance of lovers.

Kurama saw to Hiei's pleasure two more times before finally giving in and found his own release within his lover's body. Moving away slightly Kurama lay beside Hiei and drew the fire demon into his arms. Exhausted Hiei willing curled into the redhead's embrace and fell asleep.

Kurama however didn't sleep right away. He had waited so long to make Hiei his lover that he didn't want it to end with sleep. He was also a little worried about the repercussions the morning might bring. Would Hiei be mad at Kurama for seducing him? Would he leave? Not if Kurama had anything to say about it.

Smiling Kurama trailed kissed across Hiei's sleeping face before pulling the fire demon closer. Kurama wrapped both arms securely around him and gently placed a leg across Hiei's. There was no way he was leaving without Kurama's knowledge. Content for the first time in his human life Kurama fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fog clouded Hiei's mind as he woke to the most wonderful sensations. Vaguely he remembered that it was Kurama's hands and mouth that gave him these feelings. He only had a moment to comprehend what was happening before Kurama once again claimed his now tender body. A moment later he was so lost in their passion he didn't care.

When next Hiei became aware of his surroundings Kurama was lowering him into a hot bath. As the redhead settled behind him Hiei weighed his options. "Don't even think about it Hiei. Just lay back and relax. By the time I'm finished washing you the soreness will have gone away. I treated the water with something that will heal you and ease any remaining aches you may have."

Hiei couldn't believe that once again he was obeying the fox's command. Closing his eyes Hiei allowed the hot water and Kurama to envelope him in their warmth. Though Kurama's soft hands washing him aroused him again it wasn't with the urgency it had last night and earlier this morning.

An hour later Hiei was clean and dry as Kurama wrapped him in a large towel before carrying him into the bedroom. "I'm not fragile Fox!"

Kurama smiled as he placed Hiei on his feet before giving his nose a gentle kiss. Wide eyes regarded Kurama as his smile grew. "No Fire-Baby you're not. Your strength is one of the things that attracts me to you. I just love taking care of you so indulge me a little."

For the first time in Hiei's life he allowed someone to do just that, take care of him. Kurama removed the towel, made sure he was dry, helped him dress and even brushed his hair. Hiei just watched in amazement as Kurama tended him before dressing himself. When Kurama was done he turned to Hiei. "Let's get some breakfast, then maybe we should talk."

Kurama watched as Hiei waged an inner war with himself. He saw Hiei eye the window but made no move to stop him. If Hiei stayed it had to be because he wanted to not because Kurama forced him. Suddenly Hiei looked at him. "I don't want eggs. I hate eggs."

Kurama's smile was beautiful as he took Hiei's hand and headed for the kitchen. "How about pancakes with fruit then?"

Hiei nodded. He sat at the table watching as Kurama fixed breakfast. To fill the silence Kurama began telling him the things that had been happening with their friends since Hiei had been gone. Before long Kurama placed a plate of pancakes with strawberries and bananas in front of him. They ate in silence and when they were finished Kurama was shocked when Hiei helped him clean up.

Before long they were once again sitting on the sofa. Neither could believe that just last night they had sat here as friends and now they were lovers. "Hiei, I won't apologize for what happened between us. You are my best friend and fighting partner and I trust you more than any other being alive. For a long time now I've wished that we could be lovers too and I'm not sorry we are now."

When he finished Kurama waited for Hiei's reaction. Hiei just stared at him a moment. It wasn't an admission of love but to a demon it was just as good. So softly that Kurama almost didn't hear it Hiei whispered. "Me too Fox."

Green eyes sparkled with happiness as Kurama leaned over to kiss his lover gently. "Thank you Hiei. Your trust means more to me than you could ever know. I promise you will never regret this."

* * *

Hiei would be returning to Makai soon and Kurama wanted to do something special for him. They had been together for three days now. Three days of playing with a long missed friend. Three days of sparring with a familiar partner. Three days of hot demon sex with a sexy lover.

Impatiently Hiei waited while Kurama cooked dinner. He didn't know what the fox was up to but he had been cooking for hours and it seemed he'd made enough food for an army. That fact should have made him suspicious but it wasn't until there was a knock at the door and he felt their friends ki on the other side that he put it together. Kurama was having a party. "Hiei will you get the door please?"

Hiei glared. "Stupid fox, you could have warned me."

Kurama blew him a kiss. "If I had you would have left and I'm tired of being the only one at our get-togethers without a date. Now open the door."

Kurama smiled as he waited for the door to open. He hadn't told anyone that Hiei would be there wanting it to be a surprise. As he expected the fire demon was warmly greeted by all. Kurama almost held his breath as Yusuke enveloped him in a big hug. "Hiei, you little demon! Why didn't you tell us you were here?"

At Yusuke's hug Hiei the fire demon growled. As Yusuke pulled away to allow the others to greet him only Kurama saw the look that Yusuke gave the redhead. The usual longing glance was accompanied by a brief flash of regret. One look that didn't go unnoticed was Kurama's sad smile in return. It was seen by a very jealous fire demon.

Being the smallest Yukina was the last to get to Hiei. With wide eyes Hiei accepted his sisters welcome hug. "Oh Hiei, I've missed you so much. Please don't stay away so long again."

Hiei was even more surprised when she gave Kurama a big smile and him another hug. "I'm not going to worry though. Now that you have Kurama you'll be around a lot more often."

Hiei glared at Kurama as the others froze at her words. Unfazed Kurama began handing his friends drinks. "Yusuke and Yukina are demons Hiei. They will sense and smell the same things we do. There's no way we could have kept it a secret."

Hiei glanced at Yusuke, unsure of how the former detective would react to their relationship. In usual Yusuke fashion he threw an arm around Hiei's shoulder. "I'm happy for you both Hiei. There's no one else I would trust with our fox."

As the others laughed and congratulated Kurama, Yusuke whispered in his ear. "Hurt him Hiei and I will kill you."

Only Kurama was aware of the private exchange between the two powerful demons. Quickly he pulled Hiei away, handing Yusuke a drink. "Hiei, come help me bring out the food please."

The kitchen in the small apartment didn't afford them much privacy but Kurama's skillful hands and lips quickly had Hiei calm again. Only a few minutes passed before they returned carrying trays of finger food. By the time they came back everyone was settled comfortably in the living room. Kurama smiled at having what he considered to be his demon family all back together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hip hip hurray! I'm so happy, I got my lap top back.

Thanks everyone for the great reveiws. I'm glad you're liking this. This chapter will be a little lovey-dovey but you can't have a love story without a little of that.

I want to thank those who have offered to edit my stories in order to check my grammar but I'm going to pass on those offers. I only do this for the fun of it, not because I aspire to be a great author so I'm just going to keep doing things my way.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 3**

Today was the one year anniversary since Kurama and Hiei had gotten together. Without the other knowing each had a surprise for his lover. Hiei was planning to leave for the Ningenkai when he woke to bring Kurama back to Makai for his surprise. He didn't get a chance though as just before dawn Kurama snuck into Alaric to surprise Hiei.

Stealthily, Kurama made his way down the dark corridors of the castle. Even though he had been Hiei's lover for a year Kurama had never been to Alaric in any but an advisory capacity therefore he didn't know where Hiei's room was. Within minutes he his senses had him standing outside his lover's door. Careful to continue masking his ki Kurama withdrew the tools he had prepared in order to pick the lock to Hiei's room.

After getting past the lock Kurama took a moment to evaluate the wards on the door. Under normal circumstances he would trip them as soon as he entered the room but Hiei had them set to recognize his own ki. As lovers Kurama carried the essence of Hiei's ki. Using a technique he had used many times in the past to hide from security systems he reflected Hiei's ki back at the wards and walked into Hiei's room undetected.

Once inside, Kurama's fox eyes had no trouble finding the fire demon's form curled up in his bed. Slipping out of his jacket and shoes Kurama went to the bed. Smiling he reached out to brush Hiei's hair back from his face. Just before touching him though Kurama let a small amount of his ki wash over his lover so as not to alarm him.

Sleepily Hiei turned into Kurama's familiar caress. It was a moment before he realized that his fox shouldn't have been there. Opening his eyes Hiei met the smiling green gaze of his lover. Still half asleep Hiei was unable to hide his excitement at finding Kurama there. Hiei sprung up and threw his arms around Kurama's neck as he claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later when they pulled apart Hiei was kneeling on the bed with Kurama standing beside it. "Why didn't you just crawl in bed with me Fox?"

Kurama eyed the bed and the half naked fire demon hungrily. "I've never been invited into your bed Fire-Baby."

With a smirk Hiei tumbled Kurama onto the bed with him. Leaning over the redhead Hiei gave him another kiss. "Consider that an open invitation Kurama."

Wasting no more time Hiei went to work on Kurama's clothes. Moments later they were both naked. When Kurama would have rolled Hiei under him the fire demon pushed him back on the bed. "Not yet fox. You need to be punished for breaking into my room. I'll have to ask you later how you got past my wards. Right now I'm in charge and you are at my mercy."

When Hiei moved down his body and began pleasuring him with his mouth Kurama could only think he needed to be punished more often. Over the past year Hiei had quickly learned what to do to please his fox. Though the Youko preferred the dominant roll when they made love, he did enjoy his lover being powerful, strong and confident. The demons had learned to balance this quite well.

To the outside world Hiei continued to be the powerful demon that he was. Everyone thought Hiei dominated the quiet, gentle redhead, when in private just the opposite was true. Hiei maintained his dominant roll through their foreplay before settling willingly into the submissive role when they made love. Once they passed foreplay and began to make love Kurama was most definitely in charge.

Since their first time together when Kurama had shown him the physical pleasures of the body and then lovingly tended to his every need after, Hiei had craved more. No one could have been more surprised than he himself to realize he loved for Kurama to take care of his needs both in and out of bed. After spending his entire life protecting himself, fighting just to survive, he now had a sanctuary in Kurama's loving embrace where he could relax and allow his fox to love and protect him from harm.

Focused entirely on warm mouth that surrounded him Kurama could feel his release approaching. Reaching down he drew Hiei up wanting to find that release within his lover. The strong hands that held him told Hiei that Kurama was taking over their love play from that point on. After a few passionate kisses Kurama moved his hands down to Hiei's hips, shifting the demon until he straddled the redhead's hips. "Ride me Hiei. I want to watch you pleasure yourself on me."

Shivering at Kurama's sexy words Hiei happily did his bidding. Knowing Kurama wanted to watch, Hiei knelt over his lover and took Kurama's hands in his. Together they touched Hiei's body until he moved frantically on Kurama seeking his release. Seeing Hiei bite his lip to control his cries Kurama pinched his behind to get his attention. "Let me hear you Hiei. I want to hear your beautiful cries when you…"

Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence as Hiei's loud cries filled the room. The sight of Hiei's head thrown back in wanton abandon as he reached his climax was too much for Kurama. Rolling Hiei beneath him he quickly reached his own climax. When Kurama moved off him Hiei immediately curled into him and drifted off to sleep.

It was only a moment later when Kurama felt a powerful demon approach. Slipping from Hiei's embrace Kurama stepped into his pants and stood by the bed just as there was a knock on the door. When Hiei didn't budge Kurama leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Wake up Fire-Baby, Mukuro wants to come in."

Hiei didn't even open his eyes. "Tell her to go away Fox."

Kurama smiled. "I can't Hiei, it's not my place."

It took Hiei a moment to comprehend Kurama's meaning. Though lovers were readily accepted in all demon circles, Hiei was a demon lord and heir to a third of Makai. Even a demon of Kurama's caliber found standing next to a demon lord's bed would be viewed as little more than a whore.

With a sigh Hiei finally called out. "Come in Mukuro."

When the demon lord entered she stopped short at the sight of the redhead standing by her heir's bed. "So you're the reason the whole castle was woken to Hiei's cries. That's not a sound I'm used to hearing, I thought he was being murdered."

Kurama regarded her cautiously. "Hello Mukuro. I'm sorry we woke you."

Tired and impatient Hiei assumed his public role of dominance as he reached for Kurama's hand and pulled. "Fox, get your ass back in this bed. Mukuro, go back to your own lover and leave us be."

As soon as Kurama sat on the bed he found Hiei cuddled against his chest even though Mukuro hadn't left yet. A knowing smirk crossed her lips as she turned to leave. Before she did however she turned back. "Kurama, no more sneaking into my castle, and put a gag on that fire demon next time so everyone else can sleep."

Kurama couldn't help but smile. Her words told Kurama why she hadn't rushed into the room without permission. She knew he was there the whole time. "Yes ma'am."

When she left Kurama pulled away from a whimpering Hiei long enough to remove his pants. Sliding in beside his sleepy fire demon Kurama pulled him into his arms. "Happy anniversary Fire-Baby."

* * *

Later that morning found the demons running and playing through the Makai woods. Both were enjoying the opportunity to relax and be free from responsibility for a while. Both also used the time to think about their first year together. 

Having Hiei in his life was causing Kurama to reevaluate his human life. He had spent the previous three years trying to fit in, to conform to the life that was expected from him. Slowly he was changing his way of thinking, reverting to a more demon way of thinking again.

Even though his mother still tried to fix him up on dates, Kurama had firmly refused since the day he and Hiei had become lovers. One of the decision he would be making while on this trip was if he was ready to tell Shiori about his relationship with Hiei. He was pretty sure he was going to tell her but he wanted to talk to Hiei about a few things first.

Telling their friends had been a big step and it had gone very well. Yukina of course had been thrilled as had Keiko but then it wasn't the girls he had worried about. Kuwabara had very strong moral values and Kurama had been afraid his friend would be homophobic. That however hadn't been the case. Apparently Yukina had suspected their feelings for each other and discussed it with Kuwabara. Yukina explained to him that since they were both demons and that same sex relationships were common and accepted in Makai then he should just be happy for them, and he was.

Yusuke on the other hand had been a different issue. Not because he was homophobic but because he was very protective of Kurama. For the first few months Yusuke called or came over to see Kurama frequently. He seemed to need reassurance from Kurama that he was happy with Hiei. Out of respect for Keiko and Hiei neither ever mentioned their feeling for each other.

The hardest part however had been the strain put on Hiei and Yusuke's relationship. Jealousy was an ugly thing and on several occasions Kurama had been forced to step between them to prevent a fight. What Kurama didn't know was that Hiei sensed the tension this was causing his lover and confronted Yusuke about it. It took fight and a lot of persuasion but Hiei finally managed to convince Yusuke that as Kurama's lover it was his job to protect the fox and see to his happiness not Yusuke's.

Another thing Kurama was unaware of was that since Hiei and Yusuke had worked through their problems they had begun spending time together. Hiei had even asked Yusuke's assistance with Kurama's anniversary present. Then a different kind of strain was put on an already precarious situation when Yusuke kissed Hiei. Though surprised Hiei had allowed the kiss, even returned it. When the rather passionate kiss ended they continued working on Kurama's gift, never mentioning it again.

Kurama was enjoying his time alone with Hiei but it was quite obvious Hiei was steering him in a specific direction. Occasionally the fox would tease the fire demon by trying to go the other way but Hiei kept turning him back. Before long they came out of the woods to one of the most beautiful scenes Kurama had ever seen.

With a grin Kurama glanced at Hiei before moving closer. Under the steep cliffs of a moderate sized mountain was pond being fed by a beautiful waterfall. Not a huge raging waterfall, just a moderate sized lazy one. Down a ways the pond drained into a small river. The area was filled with some of Makai's most beautiful flowers. "Hiei, it's beautiful! Look at these flowers. I haven't seen some of these in centuries."

Amused, Hiei watched Kurama make his way around checking out the plants and even the waterfall before returning to Hiei. "Let's go swimming Lover. We could play naked under the waterfall."

Kissing him briefly Hiei took Kurama by the hand and led him away from the pond. "Maybe later Fox. First there's more I want to show you."

Intrigued, Kurama followed Hiei away from the pond. Not far away there was a large tree growing quite close to the sheer rock face of the mountain almost as if it were part of it. Kurama immediately recognized it as a millennium tree. The ones in this region were reported to live up to two thousand years. Though fully grown, this one appeared to be only around two or three hundred years old.

A tug on Kurama's hand indicated Hiei wanted them to go up in the tree. Together they hopped from limb to limb until they were standing at what appeared to be the entry to a tree house. One gesture from Hiei and Kurama crossed the threshold into what was obviously a living room with large windows looking out between the tree branches. It was furnished with a sofa, chairs and even a table and chairs.

Silently Hiei led Kurama to a landing above them. There Kurama found three doors set into the rock face, one at the landing and two others higher up. Still Hiei didn't speak as he pushed open the door before them and waited for Kurama to enter. With a flick of Hiei's finger wall sconces lit up the interior. Inside was a cave that had been converted into a bedroom. There was a large futon made up with dark green sheets and pillows and covered in a beautiful rose comforter. There were also nightstands and a dresser with an ornate silver framed mirror hanging over it.

Speechless, Kurama turned astonished green eyes to Hiei. The fire demon smiled. "Happy anniversary Kurama."

Grinning like a kid at Christmas Kurama swooped Hiei up giving him a big kiss. "Fire-Baby, is this really all for us?"

With his arms around Kurama's neck Hiei nodded. "Let's go have a seat and I'll tell you the rest."

It was several minutes before Hiei got Kurama to sit with him on the sofa. The curious fox detoured to peek into the upper bedrooms and stopped to admire the view from each window before he finally settled down, waiting for Hiei to explain. "I was actually coming to get you this morning to bring you here. In the Ningenkai you have your apartment, your school as well as your family and friends always around. Here I have my room at Alaric, my work and the bionic bitch constantly pestering me. I wanted us to have a place that was all ours, someplace where I could have you all to myself."

So touched by Hiei's words Kurama gathered the fire demon in his arms. As they kissed Hiei somehow found himself in Kurama's lap. After a few minutes Kurama pulled back. "I never knew my Fire-Baby could be so romantic. Hiei, how did you do all of this?"

Hiei cuddled against Kurama resting his head against a strong shoulder as he idly played with his lover's red hair. "The land is kind of a no-mans-land between Mukuro, Yomi and Yusuke's territories. Mukuro gave me her section, Yomi gave you his section and Yusuke gave his section to both of us. The tree house Yusuke helped me build and he used his spirit gun to blast caves in the mountain face for the bedrooms."

Kurama's eyes sparkled as he looked at Hiei. "This is just too incredible for words Hiei. Actually, it goes perfectly with what I wanted to do for our anniversary."

Hiei smirked. "I thought my anniversary present snuck into my room this morning."

Hiei's usually confident lover suddenly looked nervous. "Hiei I want to ask you something. This morning reminded me of just how important you've become so if you say no I'll understand."

Lifting his head Hiei kissed Kurama. "Kurama, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you so just ask."

Seeing the truth of his words reflected in Hiei's eyes Kurama smiled. "Hiei, will you be my mate?"

Stunned, Hiei didn't answer right away and Kurama lowered his eyes as if he expected rejection. "Kurama, I wait every time you make love to me hoping that you will mark me. I didn't think you wanted me like that."

Startled green eyes met red. "How could you think I don't want you like that? Hiei, I love you."

Realization hit Kurama at the look of disbelief in Hiei's eyes. "Gods, I've never told you before, have I?"

Hiei gave an uncertain shake of his head. "When you make love to me and take such good care of me I tell myself that's your way of showing that you love me but no, you've never said it. Why would you? You're Yoko Kurama and I'm nothing."

Kurama kissed him gently. "Oh no Hiei, you are so wrong. You are my best friend, my partner and my lover. You are strong, handsome and incredibly sexy. You've helped save the three worlds from destruction more than once and are one of the winners of the dark tournament. You are Mukuro's heir and will some day rule a third of Makai. Most importantly of all you are my Fire-Baby and in just a few minutes you will be Yoko Kurama's mate."

Hiei was blushing madly by the time Kurama finished speaking and claimed his lips. Hiei stopped the kiss after only a few minutes though. "Kurama wait. I want you to know that I love you too and yes, I would love to be your mate but I have a condition."

A red brow rose in amusement. "A condition to our mating?"

Realizing Hiei was serious Kurama waited to hear what he had to say. "Kurama, we've been lovers for a year now and not once in that time have you allowed Yoko out. I don't often admit that I'm afraid, but I am. I'm afraid that when your human life ends, I will be left alone again. I love you Kurama… all of you. I don't see you as human or Youko, I just see my Kurama and I want you with me always. I want to be mated to both of you."

Kurama took a moment to consider Hiei's words. "That makes me so happy Hiei. I too have been afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't want that part of me. Yoko and I are the same and yet different, it's hard to explain. We share one soul but different life experiences. These past few years we have been merging together more and more. Someday there may be only one of us but which ever one of us remains Hiei we will always love you."

Once again Hiei's lips were claimed in a passionate kiss but this one was different than any other kiss Kurama had given him. After a moment Kurama's energy flared and Hiei found his mouth being plundered by a silver Youko. When the Youko pulled back allowing them to breath Kurama gave him a sexy smile. "Hello Fire-Baby. I've been waiting so long for you to ask for me. Now before I take you up to our new room and put our new bed to good use I have a request of my own."

Hiei shivered at the thought of the beautiful silver fox making love to him. "Any thing you want is yours Kurama, just take it."

Golden eyes sparkled in amusement. "Actually, my request is for you to take something… me. Since I'm the demon it will be me marking and claiming you but I expect you to do the same."

When Hiei's eyes widened Kurama gave a little laugh. "I realize that you've never taken the dominant position in bed but you have to mark and claim your mate Hiei and you have two of us to claim."

Sudden fire lit Hiei's eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Youko's neck. "Then take me to bed Fox, we have a lot of loving to do."

Cradling Hiei in his arms Kurama carried him up to their bedroom. Once there Kurama lay beside Hiei on the bed and their clothes went flying, each man kissed every inch of the other's newly exposed flesh. Painfully aroused Kurama sat up and pulled his hair back exposing his neck. "Please Hiei, I can't wait any longer."

Kneeling beside him Hiei leaned in to kiss and lick the offered flesh before sinking his fangs into Kurama's neck. He then took a moment to lick the wound clean before guiding Kurama onto his hands and knees and moving behind him. "Gods Kurama! I've dreamt of having you like this so often."

Using his tail to caress Hiei's chest Kurama looked at him over his shoulder. "So have I Hiei. Now take me lover, I need you!"

Encouraged by the Youko's plea Hiei buried himself in his lover for the first time. Together they set a wild pace as each strove to sate his demon desires. Having his arousal held tightly within his lover's body was almost more than Hiei could bare but remembering how it felt when Kurama brought him to climax multiple times the first time they made love Hiei strove to pleasure his new mate the same way. After hearing the Youko's cries of pleasure for the third time Hiei was finally pushed over the edge into his own fierce climax.

Easing them down on the bed Hiei allowed the Youko to pull him into his arms. "Gods Hiei that was incredible. I'm going to need a moment to rest and regain my strength so I can return the favor."

They didn't lay there cuddling and kissing long before Kurama's kisses became more ardent. Willingly Hiei rolled onto his back and spread his legs giving the Youko full access to his body. Sharp fangs pierced his neck just as the Youko claimed him for the first time.

Even though Hiei knew it was still Kurama loving him, this was different. The demon above him, though careful not to hurt the fire demon, was fierce in his passion. Hiei clung to him as title waves of pleasure washed over him and Hiei thought he might drown before the Youko found his release.

Exhausted the lovers curled up together and slept. When the Youko woke he carefully lifted the sleeping fire demon into his arms. The gentle sound of the waterfall woke Hiei from his sleep. Kurama grinned as big red eyes blinked up at him sleepily. "Perfect timing, you woke just in time for your bath."

Looking around Hiei saw Kurama was just stepping into the pond. "Crazy fox. I should have known you'd find a way to get me in the water."

Kurama smiled. He knew Hiei wasn't complaining since having Kurama bathe him was one of the fire demon's favorite things. Once they were clean Hiei shooed the fox away allowing him some time to play in the waterfall. After a while Hiei swam over to join the Youko. Wrapping his arms around his mate's neck Hiei kissed and nibbled along his neck. Kurama growled when he felt the very aroused fire demon rub against him. "I think my Fire-Baby's ready for more."

Hiei's teeth grazed the mark on Kurama's neck. "I still have a redhead to claim."

The Youko chuckled. "I think I've created an insatiable sex demon. Alright Hiei, give me a kiss and I'll let you have your second taste of dominance."

Lots of kissing and touching later Hiei held the redhead in his arms. Kurama laughed happily as Hiei led him under the waterfall. When they emerged behind the falls Kurama stared in awe at the beautiful vine covered cave hidden by the water. Hopping from the water Kurama concentrated his energy causing the groundcover to thicken forming a lush bed. Kurama then settled on the ground giving his mate a sexy grin. "Come and join me lover, I can't wait any longer to belong to you."

Hiei climbed from the water to join his lover. He then used his mouth and hands to bring Kurama to the brink of his pleasure before moving over him to claim the redhead as his mate. Kurama was amazed at what a tender yet passionate lover Hiei proved to be as their passion filled cries echoed through the cave.

Together they curled up on their leafy bed for a well deserved nap.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to handle Shiori a little different in this than I normally do, I hope it comes off all right.

For all of you who are confused about Yusuke, don't worry I haven't forgotten about him. This may sound like the end but it isn't over just yet.

Someone pointed out that I like to give Hiei & Kurama tree houses, well there's good a reason for that. In the series Hiei's found more than once in the trees, I think because it's harder for anyone to sneak up on him. I also tend to make sure our fox has a den so in this one I made it part of the tree house. Besides I can't see our demons living in a little house with a white picket fence.

Enjoy and please leave me a review.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 4**

As Kurama and Hiei walked to Shiori's house Kurama thought back to the day two months ago when he and Hiei had been mated. They had spent three days in Makai at their new home. The memory of their time together made him smile relieving some of the tension he was feeling.

The first day was devoted entirely to their mating and loving. The second day was spent securing their territory. Kurama had surrounded the area with his deadliest plants as Hiei set the area with traps to keep out intruders. The third day however had been his favorite. They had run, played and swam all day. They had also made love in the woods, the pond and in every room of the tree house as if marking the entire territory as theirs.

Seeing his mother's house Kurama's thoughts returned to the present. Sensing his mate's unease Hiei slipped his hand into Kurama's causing him to smile. "Thank you Fire-Baby."

Hiei nodded. "Everything will be fine Kurama, no matter what happens. Do you want me to go in with you?"

Thinking about it a moment Kurama finally shook his head. "No Koi, I think I should do this alone but it would be nice if you were close by."

Without a word Hiei pulled Kurama into a deep kiss before flitting into the trees. Kurama took a deep breath before opening the door. "Mother?"

Shiori came down the stairs. "Shuuichi, hello. Oh I'm so happy you came over, I haven't seen you in weeks."

Kurama leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't been around Mother, things have been a little hectic. How have you been?"

Shiori took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. "I'm fine. Now quit beating around the bush Shuuichi and tell me what's going on. You don't usually just drop in without a reason."

With a smirk he sat beside her. "I wonder when I became so transparent. Yes mother, I do have something I want to talk you about. I want to ask you not to try setting me up on any more dates. For over a year now my answer has been no and it will always be no."

Shiori looked hurt at first. "Shuuichi why, I mean… wait, does that mean what I think it does? Have you finally found a girlfriend? Oh Son I'm so happy for you."

Kurama didn't return her smile knowing it wouldn't last. "Thank you Mother but perhaps you should allow me to finish before you get too excited. Yes, I have found someone special but it's not a girl, I'm in love with a man. We've been together for over a year now and we plan to stay together for the rest of you lives."

Stunned Shiori just stared at him a moment. "Shuuichi, you can't be serious. You've always been so popular with the ladies. I never would have thought this of you. Who is this man? Did he force you…?"

Kurama glared at her. "I think you should stop there Mother before you say something you'll regret. No one forced anything on me, in truth I'm the one that seduced him."

Having never heard her son speak about such things Shiori blushed, embarrassed. "You still haven't said who this man is and why haven't you told me about him before? Are you ashamed of him?"

Kurama's voice was firm. "I would never be ashamed of Hiei. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. If anything I didn't tell you because I was protecting him. I was fairly sure you'd react the way you have and I won't allow even you to hurt him."

Shiori shook her head. "Hiei is the man you've been talking about? How can this be happening? Hiei's been gone for years. Doesn't he work in some foreign country or something? How can you have a relationship with him if he doesn't live here?"

The look Kurama gave her was all it took for her to understand. "You're leaving aren't you? He's taking you away from me."

In the past when Shiori's voice broke with emotion it would tear at Kurama's heart. Now, with the Youko in him getting stronger, this didn't effect him as it once would have. "Yes Mother, Hiei and I will be going home where we belong next month after I graduate."

Kurama couldn't have been more surprised when Shiori began to laugh. When he looked at her she seemed lost in a memory. "This is unbelievable. All you have to say is that you are a demon and then every word that old witch said will have come true."

Kurama couldn't believe that his mother had just questioned if he was a demon. "What old witch Mother?"

Shiori turned haunted eyes to him. "It was about a month before you were born. Two of my girlfriends wanted to go to this old gypsy woman and have their fortunes told. I didn't believe in this of course but it sounded like fun. The whole time she was telling their fortunes she kept looking at me, it was creepy. Suddenly she came over and rested her hand against my stomach. She closed her eyes and began talking. She told me that I was going to have a beautiful baby boy. She said that my son had a very old, very powerful soul."

Kurama's eyes widened at her words but he didn't speak. "She said that I would have to be strong, that I would have to give you more love than any mother ever gave a child if I wanted to keep you. That as you grew you would do things I didn't understand but that I had to accept or I would lose you. She also said that once you were grown you would break my heart and leave me because your soul would want to go home, where it belonged. She said that my child bore the soul of a demon and that I would know the truth of her words when you were born because you would have the blood red hair of a demon half breed."

By now Kurama was almost holding his breath as she continued. "I laughed and didn't believe a word of it until you were born and had red hair just as she described. No one in our family ever had red hair. Then as you grew you weren't like other children. You walked and talked at a young age. Your intelligence was always years ahead of the other children. Then when you were a teenager strange things started happening. You would be gone for days, even weeks on end then lie to me and say it was for school. You would also come home hurt and bleeding and think I didn't notice. Then there was Hiei."

Kurama stiffened but still didn't interrupt. "He hopped up the tree to your window like some wild creature and could vanish or appear in the blink of an eye. Most unnerving of all was those inhuman red eyes. I always knew someday you would tell me he was from another world or something. She said I would have to be strong but I'm not sure I'm this strong Shuuichi. Please tell me that witch lied. Please tell me you're not a demon."

Her pleas reached past his demon soul and touched his human heart but he couldn't lie to her any longer. "She didn't lie Mother, I do bare the soul of a demon. More specifically a thousand year old Youko named Yoko Kurama."

Shiori's eyes were wide. "Kurama? That's the name Hiei and your other friends always called you."

Kurama nodded. "My friends use it because they know it is my name, the name I prefer."

Angry Shiori stood. "No! Your name is Shuuichi, it is the name I gave you when you were born! Why are you doing this to me? You've never spoken to me this way before! You haven't been this cold or uncaring since you were five years old!"

Kurama stood. Shiori gasped when he reached into his hair and withdrew a beautiful red rose. Placing it in her trembling fingers he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you, it was never my intention. I want you to know that I will always love you. Goodbye Mother."

With that Kurama turned and walked out of the house. As he stepped off the porch Hiei was there to meet him. Before he could speak though Shiori was standing at Kurama's side yelling at Hiei. "This is all your fault! What have you done to my son?"

Raising her hand Shiori moved to strike Hiei. Though he could easily move out of her reach but stood his ground. Kurama's hand however snaked out faster than Shiori's eye could see, catching her wrist in his firm grasp before she could hit Hiei. For the first time the voice of Yoko Kurama addressed Shiori. "Never attempt to lay a hand on my mate again!"

Shiori gasped at the golden eyes that glared down at her. When he released her Shiori stumbled back and watched speechless as Kurama gently caressed Hiei's cheek before leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss. "Let's go home Koi."

With his arm protectively around his mate Kurama walked away from his mother without a backwards glance.

* * *

Though Kurama hid it well Hiei knew his mate was upset after his confrontation with his mother even though a month had passed. No day however would be harder than today, Kurama's graduation day. Only Hiei's eye was sharp enough to pick up the fox slyly looking around for the ningen woman. 

Spotting his mate and friends in the audience Kurama smiled. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina along with Hiei cheered as Kurama received his diploma. When the ceremony was over Kurama went to join them. Yusuke and Kuwabara both slapped him on the back offering their congratulations. Once the girls had kissed his cheeks he finally made it to Hiei's side.

With a huge smile Kurama swept Hiei up in his arms kissing him and spinning him around. "Thank you for coming today Koi, it makes me so happy to have you here with me."

Knowing his mate was excited Hiei indulged him a moment before squirming to be put down. "Of course I'm here Fox, it's an important day for you, where else would I be? These idiots and I are not the only ones who came though."

Kurama watched Hiei nod to a spot a little ways behind him where Shiori stood with Hatanaka and Shuuichi. Kurama hadn't wanted to admit how much he wanted his mother to be here until he saw her. Relief flooded him when she gave him a shy smile which he readily returned.

Breaking the silence Hatanaka stepped forward to shake his hand. "Congratulations Shuuichi. Top five percent of your graduating class, that's impressive."

Accepting the rare praise Kurama gave his stepfather a warm smile. "Thank you Father."

Shuuichi came up then wrapping an arm around Kurama's shoulder. "Did you have to do so good Bro? Now Mom and Dad will expect the same from me."

Kurama smirked. "Just do your best Shuuichi and I'm sure they'll be proud of you no matter what."

When Shuuichi stepped away Kurama finally faced his mother. "Thank you for coming Mother, it means a lot to me that you're here today."

Hesitantly Shiori held her arms out to him. Everyone sighed when Kurama took his mother in a big hug. "Oh Shuuichi, you're my son, how could I not be here. I'm so proud of you."

The two shared a few private words before Kurama stepped back. "We're all getting together at Yusuke and Keiko's house, I hope the three of you will join us."

It was Hatanaka that answered. "Your mother and I would love to but Shuuichi had already made other plans."

After getting directions the Hatanaka's left. Before heading out Kurama leaned over and gave Hiei a lingering kiss. "Hn, I'm glad that's over. I told you everything would be alright."

Kurama laughed as they followed their friends. "Yes Koi you did."

Not long later Kurama was welcoming his parents at Yusuke's. Hatanaka went to watch the baseball game on TV with Kuwabara while Shiori went to help Keiko with the food. "It was so nice of you to do this for Shuuichi, Keiko."

Keiko smiled at her. "We were happy to help. Hiei and Kurama's apartment is a little small for a party."

While everyone was busy Kurama made sure Hiei was settled by the window. Little did he know that his mother was watching intently as he saw that Hiei was comfortable and had something to eat. He also missed her blush when Kurama gave Hiei a rather passionate if brief kiss.

About an hour later Kurama saw his mother approach Hiei. Cautiously he moved closer. Though he was happy to have his mother back Kurama still would not allow her to do anything that would hurt his mate.

Shiori's first words put Kurama's mind at ease. "Hiei, I never did apologize to you for my behavior that day. It's not much of an excuse but there had been so many shocks that day that I'm afraid my judgment was impaired."

Hiei looked at her knowing Kurama was listening. "You love Kurama and thought you were protecting him. To me that means you have nothing to apologize for."

Shiori smiled. "Thank you Hiei. I'd also like to thank you for inviting us to Shuuichi's graduation. It would have broken my heart to have missed it."

If Kurama had been in his Youko form his silver fox ears would have perked up. Stepping forward he placed one hand on Shiori's shoulder and took one of Hiei's hands in the other. "Hiei, it was you that invited my family today?"

Embarrassed Hiei shrugged and looked out the window. "Hn."

Shiori didn't understand that Hiei had actually answered Kurama's question. "Hiei, don't be so modest. Yes Shuuichi it was Hiei that invited us. In fact he came by the house the other day in person to tell me when and where it would be."

Moving closer Kurama reached out forcing Hiei to look at him. "My family was the best graduation gift you could have given me. Thank you Fire-Baby."

Hiei was prevented from protesting the use of Kurama's pet name for him by his mate's warm lips pressing themselves against his. After a moment Shiori's embarrassed giggle drew them apart. "Sorry Mother."

Shiori shook her head. "Don't be Shuuichi. This may not be the relationship I thought you would have but I'm very glad to see that you're happy."

Hesitating, Shiori spoke again. "Shuuichi, are you really leaving?"

Kurama stayed beside Hiei as they talked. "Yes Mother. Hiei and I leave for Makai first thing in the morning."

Shiori nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"

This time it was Shiori's hand Kurama reached for. "Yes Mother, it won't be often but I will come back to visit from time to time."

Relieved Shiori felt more confident to ask more questions. "Is your relationship accepted there? I've been worried. Even though it's becoming more acceptable here narrow minded people can still cause problems."

Kurama smiled. "Actually Mother same sex relationships are quite normal in Makai. With so many species of demon we don't have the same hang-ups about our sexuality that humans do. There are several species that are all male and one that is all female. Though demons usually mate their own kind occasionally they mate with others so we've become very accepting."

Shiori seemed genuinely interested. "What about marriage, families and children?

Kurama smiled at Hiei before answering his mother. "By Makai laws Hiei and I are what you might consider married Mother. We don't use traditional ceremonies like humans do. Our mating means much the same as a human marriage but it's more permanent since demons mate for life. Family types can be varied. Some have your traditional two parents with children. Others like the all female Koorime don't take mates but reproduce asexually. They use the strong support of mothers and sisters to raise their children."

Without Hiei's permission Kurama wouldn't tell Shiori his mate's part in Koorime history. "There are a few species, Youko's being one, that don't usually mate monogamously but live in clans. An alpha male will take multiple mates either male, female or both. It's not like a harem though because the mates may love and have kits with each other not just with the alpha male."

Kurama paused allowing his mother to absorb his words. He couldn't help but smirk when she blushed. "Shuuichi, you said you were a Youko. Will you be like that or will you stay with just Hiei? I'm only asking if you're one of these alpha males because I was thinking that you and Hiei would never have children."

Knowing that Kurama's mother needed answers Hiei nodded to his mate allowing him to answer as he pleased. "I am the alpha or dominant male in our mating but that doesn't mean I will ever take another mate into my clan. I am human enough now to be happy having my mate all to myself. As to children, we believe due to his unique heritage that Hiei may be one of the rare males who can conceive and bare children. Don't get excited though Mother because by demon standards Hiei is very young and it may be many years before I allow him to have children, if ever. That is something he and I will have to discuss."

Hiei saw the look of disappointment in Shiori's eyes. "Don't worry Shiori, you will have grandchildren someday. If not by me then by the Toushin."

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "Hiei!"

Ignoring Kurama, Hiei continued. "Hn. He tries to deny that he has feelings for him but I know the truth. His human mate won't live forever and eventually my fox will claim him as well."

Shiori watched the shock that crossed her son's face. "Hiei, I could never hurt you like that."

Hiei shrugged. "Hn. I am your mate Fox, I know your feelings almost better than you do yourself and I have accepted them. When the time comes we'll work it out."

Kurama kissed Hiei. "We are going to have a very long talk when we get home. I love you Koi."

Feeling like an intruder on their private moment Shiori started to move away but Kurama stopped her. "Mother, please don't go. I know you don't fully understand all of this but I'm glad you're trying. I want us to be a family even if our family is an unconventional one."

Shiori giggled. "If I just understood Hiei correctly then it sounds like it's going to get even more unconventional."

When Kurama laughed even Hiei grinned before turning to look out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I think you've all figured out where I'm headed with Yusuke. While we humans hopefully practice monogamy I want you all to remember these are anime characters and that I have written our demons with more liberal moral and family values.

Hiei may seem a bit OOC but at my reviewer's request I made Kurama dominant this time. In the situation they are about to find themselves in I think this is how the non-dominant mate would act.

For my more perverted readers I'm probably going to disappoint you. I have enough trouble writing H&K lemons, I really don't think I can write the threesome I'm teasing you with so I'll probably revert back to my earlier style of suggestive innuendos. Sorry.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 5**

Holding Hiei's hand Kurama smiled as they walked past the park towards his mother's house. It had been five years since they had moved to Makai yet the rout was as familiar as if they had walked it yesterday. Looking back Kurama realized that every visit seemed to be spaced further and further apart. It had been over a year since their last visit and since Yusuke came to Makai even less often they hadn't had contact with anyone since then.

Hiding a smile Hiei regarded his mate. Even though Kurama had willingly embraced his demon life after moving to Makai, Hiei knew his human heart still missed his mother. When the house came into view Kurama could no longer hide his smile and Hiei had to increase his pace to keep up.

Skipping up the steps Kurama knocked before opening the door. "Hello! Is anybody home?"

From the sofa Hatanaka looked up from his evening paper and smiled just as Shiori burst through the kitchen door. Arms open she rushed forward and took Kurama in a big hug. "Shuuichi! Hiei! Oh it's been so long."

Greetings were exchanged before Shiori tried to usher them to the kitchen. "You just missed dinner but there are still plenty of leftovers."

Before accepting Kurama looked questioningly at Hiei. "You go ahead Fox. I want to run over and check on Yukina before it gets too late."

Shiori smiled. "Of course Hiei. We'll have some ice cream for dessert when you get back."

Hiei's eyes lit up and he gave her a little grin. "I'll hurry."

After a quick kiss to his mate and a nod to Shiori and Hatanaka Hiei flitted across the city to the temple. Yukina and her husband Kuwabara had moved permanently into the temple since Genki's death a few years ago. They still helped with the immigration of peaceful demons to the Ningenkai.

As he approached the main house Hiei could see Yukina waiting anxiously on the porch. He hadn't hidden his presence allowing his sister advanced warning of his arrival. As soon as his feet landed on the porch Yukina was in his arms. "My brother, I've missed you so much. Come in, we have a lot to catch up on."

Just inside Kuwabara waited to greet his brother-in-law. Knowing the animosity between them upset their mates the two rivals had come to an agreement some time ago to respect each other in their respective homes. "Hey Hiei, it's been a while. I hope Kurama's mom lets him out to play while you're here."

Grudgingly Hiei abided by their truce. "We'll be here a few days so we'll try to make time."

It was only a few minutes into their visit when Hiei heard shocking news that had him heading back out the door with a promise to visit later. Hiei's first instinct had been to return to his mate. After careful consideration he changed his destination and within minutes was knocking on Yusuke's door. "Keep your pants on! I'm coming!"

A rather disheveled Yusuke opened the door. "Hey Hiei, what a surprise. Come on in old buddy."

Entering the house Hiei was reminded of the few times he had visited the detective when he was a teen living with his mother. The house was a wreck with beer bottles and clutter everywhere. "Don't mind the mess; the maid hasn't been in this week. Let me get you a beer. I could use another one myself."

Ignoring Yusuke's attempt at a joke Hiei reached out and grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving. With his other hand Hiei took the almost empty beer bottle Yusuke held and set it aside. "I think you've had enough Detective."

For a moment Yusuke just stared at Hiei's disapproving expression. "If you knew what I've been through Hiei you wouldn't be so judgmental. Then again if you're here you must already know since you never visit anyone but Yukina without your fox."

Hiei didn't miss the slight break in Yusuke's voice. Still holding on to him Hiei reached up with his other hand to touch Yusuke's cheek. At the pained expression Yusuke gave him Hiei slipped his hand behind his neck and gave a slight pull. That was all the encouragement Yusuke needed to fall into Hiei's arms.

Though he trembled and his breathing was shaky Yusuke didn't cry. He didn't move from the comfort of Hiei's arms but held on tighter when the fire demon moved them to sit on the sofa. It took Yusuke a moment to understand that Hiei had surrounded him in a cocoon of warmth. The fire demon's ki soothed him as nothing had in almost two months.

Hiei took his attention from Yusuke for just a moment to send a telepathic message to Kurama. _"Fox!"_

Shiori and Hatanaka looked on confused when Kurama suddenly stood up from the kitchen table. Kurama could hear the urgency in his mate's call. _"Hiei, what's wrong?"_

"_I need you at Yusuke's right now!"_ With that Hiei severed the link. Kurama didn't hesitate before telling his parents he had to leave and he'd be in touch with them soon then he raced from the house.

Fifteen minutes later Kurama ran up to Yusuke's door and opened it without knocking. Seeing Yusuke nestled in Hiei's arms told him whatever was wrong was bad yet Kurama couldn't help but be relieved at the sight of his mate and friend safe. Quietly closing the door Kurama gave Hiei a knowing nod before moving to sit beside Yusuke.

When Yusuke felt Kurama's ki join Hiei's he willingly turned toward it. Feeling Kurama's arms around him and hearing his soft alto voice soothing him Yusuke finally broke down and cried. Through his tears there were broken sentences of how he had failed Keiko, how he hadn't been able to protect her and that he was the cause of her death.

Hiei had pulled back allowing Kurama to hold Yusuke but his ki was still around them and his hand still rubbed along Yusuke's back. It was some time before Yusuke finally calmed and appeared to have fallen asleep. Hiei's eyes met Kurama's. "This would explain why you've been so edgy the past few weeks Fox and anxious to get back here. Somehow you knew he needed you."

Kurama nodded. "Us Hiei, he needs us both. Now let's get him to bed he's exhausted."

Rising, Kurama would have carried Yusuke but he rose with them and moved toward the bedroom as if he were sleepwalking. In the bedroom Hiei went to straighten the bed while Kurama helped Yusuke strip away his shirt and pants. In just his boxers Kurama guided him into the bed. Reluctantly Yusuke released Kurama and crawled in. Lying on his side he held a hand out to Hiei. "Don't leave me."

Though his plea was soft both demons heard it and responded. Hiei crawled up to sit against the headboard, blushing slightly when Yusuke wrapped an arm around his legs, tucking his face into Hiei's thigh. Kurama curled up against Yusuke's back placing his arm beside his and across Hiei's legs. Yusuke clasped their hands together as he tightened his hold on Hiei's legs. For the first time in weeks Yusuke drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Several hours later a strange noise woke Hiei. Carefully disengaging himself from the others Hiei went to investigate. Sensing the loss of his mate Kurama woke and looked around. Seeing that Yusuke slept soundly he slipped from the bed to look for Hiei. A soft light from the other bedroom drew him closer. What Kurama saw there had him blinking his eyes in disbelief.

Hiei sat on the floor cradling an infant against his chest. The baby looked only a few weeks old and had wispy soft dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes. Confused red eyes turned to him. "It stopped crying when I picked it up but it's still not happy."

Kurama smiled, trying not to laugh. "Let's start with getting him a clean diaper then we'll find him something to eat."

Grabbing the bag of disposable diapers he found Kurama sat on the floor beside Hiei. Kurama read the directions while Hiei began removing the blue sleeper the baby wore. Together they managed to change their first diaper. "Fox, how did you know it was a boy before we changed him?"

Kurama grinned. "The decorations in the room are for a boy and blue is traditionally a boys color while pink is for girls. Now wait here, I'll be right back."

Holding the baby again Hiei looked around at the strange decorations still confused. The walls were light blue with a bunch of paintings he didn't understand. There was a baseball diamond, basketball court, and soccer field each painted on different walls around the room.

A moment later Kurama returned carrying a baby bottle. "Hiei, can you warm this up just a little. No warmer than the temperature of the baby's skin."

Hiei did as directed before handing it back. Kurama shook it then tested it before handing it to Hiei once again. Hiei however just looked him confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

With a grin Kurama moved to sit behind Hiei. With his arms around his mate Kurama helped guide the nipple to the baby's waiting mouth. When the baby suckled hungrily making little noises Hiei grinned and looked up at Kurama. "Guess he was hungry."

With the baby nestled in his arms Hiei settled back against Kurama's chest. Seeing Hiei holding the baby Kurama knew their disagreement on when to have children was over. Kurama had held fast to his belief that Hiei was still too young while Hiei kept arguing that he'd regret not having children while Shiori could enjoy them.

Kissing Hiei's temple Kurama made Hiei look at him. "Hiei, does this change any of our plans regarding Yusuke?"

Hiei glared. "I don't see why it should. I love you and you're half human."

Kurama laughed. "I love you too Koi."

* * *

Around ten in the morning Yusuke woke from the best sleep he could remember. He stretched lazily before suddenly sitting up and looking around. Seeing Hiei's cloak lying on the foot of the bed he relaxed. The nasty taste of old beer in his mouth had him heading for his toothbrush before going to see why his son hadn't woken him.

Pausing in the open door to the nursery Yusuke stared in disbelief as Hiei fed the baby a bottle. Just as he had done last night when the baby woke Kurama sat behind Hiei holding his mate as he fed the baby. Seeing Yusuke standing in the doorway still wearing nothing but boxers Kurama smiled. "Come and join us Yusuke. We were just feeding your son his breakfast."

Yusuke hesitated a moment before taking the hand Kurama offered and sat on the floor next to Hiei. Yusuke smiled when the baby's eyes watched him intently and he wiggled excitedly, all without letting go of the nipple in his mouth. Hiei smirked. "Hn. He obviously knows who you are."

When Kurama shifted a little making it possible for him to place an arm around both men Yusuke looked at him then Hiei nervously. When Hiei continued to tend the baby and Kurama started talking Yusuke relaxed. "So Yusuke, tell us this handsome guy's name. We've changed his diaper twice, I think we should be on a first name basis by now."

Yusuke chuckled. "His name is Rekkyo but I call him Kyo because it reminds me of Keiko."

Kurama smiled sadly. "He has Keiko's big beautiful eyes so I think Kyo is perfect for him."

Hiei looked at Yusuke, not as sentimental as his mate. "'Power', a good choice. Any child of yours will grow to be a very powerful demon."

Yusuke looked away and would have pulled away if Kurama hadn't stopped him. Glaring at them Yusuke growled. "Being a powerful demon isn't always something to be proud of. Keiko died because of me. She wasn't strong enough to give birth to a demon's child."

Knowing he was angry Kurama didn't try to pull him closer but rubbed his back reassuringly. "I doubt that's true Yusuke. This baby emanates youki not reikai so during Keiko's pregnancy he would have fed from your demon energy not her human energy. Besides, Kyo's youki isn't strong enough to harm anyone yet. If Keiko died because of the birth it wasn't because he was a demon but because she wasn't strong enough to bear a child."

These were all words he had heard before from Yukina but somehow hearing them from Kurama they held more weight. When Yusuke didn't argue Kurama continued, again saying the same things Yukina and the doctors at the hospital had said. "Yusuke, Keiko was unable to conceive for over five years. Maybe that was nature's way of telling her she wasn't meant to bear children."

When Kyo finished his bottle Hiei handed the baby to Yusuke. "You can't blame yourself for this Detective. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Nodding, Yusuke settled his son against his shoulder to pat his back. A few moments later when the baby gave a loud burp all three men laughed. Kurama rose and went to find the baby something to wear. Handing a little green outfit to Hiei he then held a hand out to Yusuke. "Hiei, can you get Kyo dressed while I see about getting his scruffy father in the shower?"

Eyeing the little outfit suspiciously Hiei shook his head. "Does it have to be green Fox?"

Kurama called over his shoulder as he led Yusuke out of the room. "He's a baby Hiei, not a warrior. When he's older you can dress him in black."

Yusuke felt like he was in the twilight zone. Hiei was feeding and dressing a baby of all things and not putting up a fight that his mate was taking Yusuke in his underwear to take a shower. In the bathroom Kurama reached in to turn on the shower before turning back to Yusuke. "Are you feeling better?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm pretty confused though. Why are you doing this and why is Hiei allowing it?"

With a gentle smile Kurama reached up to caress his cheek. "Because we care about you Yusuke."

Yusuke held his breath when Kurama leaned forward to claim his lips. At first he just stood there but when Kurama's warm lips continued their caress Yusuke closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. How long the kiss lasted or when he moved into Kurama's arms Yusuke didn't know, he just knew he had missed this… missed Kurama.

Yusuke had spent years suppressing his feelings for Kurama. They had flirted with their attraction at a time when Yusuke had made a commitment to Keiko and Kurama wanted one from Hiei. After Kurama and Hiei became a couple Yusuke had become terribly jealous. He even went so far as to kiss Hiei to see what Kurama's attraction was to the fire demon. He was more than a little surprised to find himself also attracted to Hiei. Now his beloved Keiko was gone and his feelings for Kurama as well as Hiei were beginning to resurface.

Knowing now was not the time for seduction Kurama pulled back after only a few moments to grin at the dazed expression on Yusuke's face. "I think that's enough for now if you want a hot shower. Another minute and you'll need a cold one instead."

Yusuke blushed at his quick reaction to Kurama. His blush deepened when Kurama skimmed his hands down his body and slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers pulling them down. Seeing Yusuke's semi-erect state Kurama couldn't resist grinning up at him as he helped him stepped out of his shorts.

Seeing the redhead kneeling before him inches from his own growing state of arousal was enough to cause Yusuke to bite his lip and moan. Standing, Kurama made Yusuke release his lip before giving the wounded flesh a lick and a quick kiss. Kurama then turned him toward the shower giving a swat to his bare behind. "Enjoy your shower while I go see if there's any food in that disaster you call a kitchen."

Yusuke stood under the hot spray of the shower. It had been months since he had allowed thoughts of desire into his head. Keiko had had a difficult pregnancy, then just ten days after the birth she had died. Now after being denied for so long his body was begging for release. Looking at the faucet handle in frustration Yusuke reached out to flip the water to cold but somehow his hand never made it.

Laughing green eyes danced behind his closed lids as his fingers wrapped around his hardening length. Remembering the feeling of soft lips and strong arms Yusuke's hand began to stroke his hot flesh. The hot water running down his body reminded him of warm fire demon ki and soft hands on his body and suddenly Yusuke was crying his release.

The force of his climax had nearly brought Yusuke to his knees. Refusing to admit that he'd never felt desire that strong before Yusuke quickly washed and stepped out of the shower. Running a towel over himself he stepped naked into a pair of jeans only half zipping them before grabbing the first shirt his fingers touched and headed for the kitchen.

Kyo lay in his bouncy chair in the middle of the kitchen table with Hiei watching him. The kitchen had been cleaned and Kurama was at the stove cooking. Over his shoulder Kurama almost purred as he teased him. "Did you enjoy your shower Yusuke?"

At Yusuke's deep blush Hiei smirked and went to him. Yusuke stood frozen, trying not to enjoy the attention as Hiei began buttoning his shirt. "Don't worry Detective, he has the same effect on me. Now button your pants unless you want me to. Kurama enforces his mother's rule that you don't come to the table half dressed."

As Yusuke reached for his pants he couldn't believe that both demons could make him blush so easily. His eyes went wide when Kurama stuck his tongue out at Hiei. "Spoilsport! There are exceptions to every rule Hiei… I was enjoying the view."

Hiei rolled his eyes before going back to Kyo. "Perverted Fox."

Bringing plates to the table Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a lingering kiss. "I love you too, Fire-Baby."

Kurama then pulled out a chair indicating for Yusuke to take it. Sitting, Yusuke eyed the demons suspiciously. He almost jumped when Kurama's hands caressed his shoulders. Warm breath caressed his ear as Kurama spoke. "There wasn't much to choose from but I found some fish in the freezer and there's rice to go with it. That will have to do until I can get to the store."

Not waiting for a response Kurama turned to get the last plate then sat next to Hiei. As they ate they talked mostly about the baby and things going on at the temple. When they finished Kurama and Yusuke took the plates to the sink. Kurama then stepped behind Hiei slipping his arms around him and leaning down to kiss the fire demon's neck. "I'm going to leave you two to do the dishes and take care of Kyo while I run to the market. I won't be long."

Kurama kissed Hiei, blew the baby a kiss then gave Yusuke a quick kiss before he left. Hiei and Yusuke eyed each other a moment before Yusuke spoke. "Do you want the dishes or the baby Hiei?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Yusuke. "I don't do dishes."

Yusuke laughed. "I'll bet you don't. Okay then, he needs a diaper, a bottle and his morning nap."

Hiei grabbed a bottle from the fridge before picking up the baby and leaving the kitchen. Alone with the dishes Yusuke had time to think about his friend's strange behavior since they arrived yesterday. Though Kuwabara, Yukina and even Shizuru and Atsuko had done what they could to help him through his grief, nothing helped as much as Kurama and Hiei had in less than a day. Somehow their strength gave him strength.

Yusuke didn't know what they were up to, he just knew he didn't think he wanted to stop it. He'd been unable to resist the need for Hiei to hold him last night and when he'd been wrapped in his arms and his ki Yusuke couldn't remember ever feeling so safe. He wasn't sure how long Hiei held him before Kurama came in and the feeling of warmth and security grew to add more love than Yusuke had ever known.

Drying his hands Yusuke went into the living room to sit on the sofa. Looking around he realized that it too had been cleaned. Several minutes passed before he realized Hiei watched him intently from the doorway. When Hiei moved to join him the last thing Yusuke expected was for Hiei to kneel straddling his lap then sit back on his thighs. Yusuke's heart raced as red eyes regarded him calmly. "Does this make you uncomfortable Detective?"

Too shocked to speak Yusuke just shook his head causing Hiei to smirk. "Good. My Fox got to taste you earlier, now it's my turn."

When warm lips descended on his Yusuke's heart nearly stopped. After a moment it seemed to jumpstart at twice it's previous rate. Sword calloused hands slid up his chest and around his neck deepening their kiss. Without realizing it Yusuke's arms went around Hiei and his mouth opened welcoming the fire demon in.

Neither heard the front door open or saw Kurama smile when he saw them. Setting the bags he carried on the coffee table Kurama reached out to caress the back of Hiei's head. Reluctantly Hiei pulled back causing Yusuke to whimper in protest. When passion filled red eyes met his Kurama grinned and shook his head. "He's not ready for that yet Hiei. We need to give him a little more time."

Surprised, Yusuke had never seen Hiei pout before. "I just wanted a taste Fox."

Smiling Kurama leaned down and claimed Hiei's mouth in a passionate kiss. Pulling back Kurama winked at Yusuke. "He does taste good doesn't he Fire-Baby? He tastes even better mixed with fire demon."

Leaving Hiei in Yusuke's lap Kurama picked the bags up and went into the kitchen as if it were perfectly normal to find his mate kissing another man. Hiei waited until Kurama was out of sight before stealing another kiss then he crawled off of Yusuke and followed his fox.

A few minutes later when Yusuke went to join them he stopped just out of sight catching a glimpse of Hiei pouting again as Kurama put the food away. "I'm sorry you're horny Hiei but you'll just have to wait. I promise to take care of you just as soon as Yusuke falls asleep."

Turning away Yusuke was surprised to realize he was disappointed at being left out of their plans. Shaking his head he was beginning to think he'd lost his mind. Kurama and Hiei were mated, he had no business being included in their lovemaking. He spent a few minutes watching his son sleep hoping that when he returned to the kitchen the topic of conversation will have changed.

When he entered the kitchen there was no sign of Hiei and Kurama was cutting vegetables up and putting them in a pot. "What are you cooking?"

Smiling warmly at him Kurama didn't stop his work. "Turkey, vegetable soup. From the condition of this kitchen this morning I can tell you haven't been eating right. That all changes right now. You will begin taking better care of yourself and your home. You have a baby Yusuke, unless you want to raise him the way your mother raised you I suggest you take my advice."

Thinking back to all the times he'd been embarrassed by the condition of his home and how he'd felt about the way his mother drank and acted Yusuke knew Kurama was right. Keiko's son deserved better. He'd let her down, he wasn't going to let their son down too.

Seeing realization dawn in Yusuke's brown eyes Kurama smiled. "I thought you'd see things my way. Now the soup should be done in time for dinner. I promised my mother Hiei and I would come visit this afternoon and have dinner with them tonight but we won't be too late."

When a look of fear crossed Yusuke's eyes Kurama hoped it was that they were leaving and not that they would return. "Yusuke, if you don't want us to stay here it's okay, we can always stay with my parents. It's entirely up to you."

Trying to act casual, as if the decision of where they stayed didn't matter Yusuke shrugged, unable to meet Kurama's eyes. "It's fine with me Kurama, you can stay here if you want."

Cupping Yusuke's cheek, Kurama tipped his head until their eyes met. "Oh I want Yusuke, I want very much but I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

Yusuke swallowed hard, his gaze drawn to Kurama's lips. "Hiei asked if I was uncomfortable before he kissed me. Are you going to kiss me Fox?"

Smiling wickedly Kurama purred. "I'd like to Yusuke, if you'll let me."

Yusuke gave the briefest of nods as Kurama's lips descended on his. When a warm tongue licked at his lips asking for entrance Yusuke granted it. For the second time that day Yusuke was so lost in a kiss that he didn't hear someone enter the room.

It wasn't until Hiei pushed them aside to turn the fire down on the soup that Yusuke was aware of his presence. "I'm going to have to keep a better eye on you two or we'll be eating a lot of burnt food."

With Yusuke still in his arms Kurama grinned at Hiei. "That's for Yusuke not us but I made enough for you to have leftovers just in case my mother makes something you don't like."

Hiei shoulders sank. "Do we have to go to your mom's Fox? I like your soup so much better than anything she makes."

Kurama released Yusuke to check the soup. "Yes Koi, we have to go. I ran out on her so fast last night when you called that she had me cornered today when I talked to her. Besides you never went back last night for your sweet snow."

When Kurama used the magic words Hiei relented. "Will you be alright until we get back Yusuke?"

Yusuke laughed. "I get dumped for ice cream and he has the nerve to ask if I mind. I'm a big boy Hiei, I'll be fine. Besides, I have Kyo to keep me company."

As if on cue they heard the baby begin to fuss. Together the three of them went into the nursery with Kurama beating them to the crib to pick up the baby. "Hello sunshine. Did you have a good nap? I've finally gotten you away from Hiei and now I have to go, it's just not fair."

Hiei rolled his eyes but still moved closer to help Kurama cuddle the baby. The sight of two of Makai's most powerful demons playing with his baby made Yusuke smile. He didn't quite understand but the fact that his friends had taken so well to his son made Yusuke very happy. "Alright you two, hand him over, Shiori's waiting for you. Once he's fed this little guys getting a bath while you're gone."

This time it was the redhead that pouted. "Hiei, it's bath time."

Hiei shook his head. "Then call your mom Fox, you know I'd rather stay here anyways."

Shoulders slumped. "I wish I could Hiei but I really do want to see my mother. We'll just have to wait and help with his bath tomorrow."

Yusuke wasn't sure his heart could take any more surprises today but he had two more when first Kurama then Hiei gave him tender kisses before they left. Looking down at Kyo Yusuke swore his son smiled at him. "You think that's funny do you? I'm not sure I know what those two are up to but I think it's going to be fun finding out."

* * *

Kurama smiled as he and Hiei walked back to Yusuke's holding hands. He had to admit that as much as he wanted to be with Yusuke and Kyo he did enjoy the time with his family. As the house came into view both demons walked a little faster. Entering the house they were glad they did so quietly when they saw Yusuke asleep on the sofa.

Both demons watched Yusuke sleep a moment. His head was back against the cushion with his feet resting on the coffee table. On the TV was an old Bruce Lee movie. Hiei moved first peeking in the nursery to check on the baby. Content that all was well Hiei joined Kurama just as he turned the TV off . Together they moved to Yusuke, sitting on either side of him. Each laid a hand on his chest as they began nuzzling his neck.

Yusuke woke to the wonderful feeling of strong hands caressing his chest and warm lips caressing his neck. Feeling the need for an anchor the hands that were previously resting at his sides were now each clutching a strong thigh. When the mouths at his neck both moaned Yusuke realized the thighs he held were not his own.

Before things could get carried away Kurama slipped the hand he had on Yusuke's chest into Hiei's sending him a silent message. Together they pulled away causing the Toushin to moan. "Aw come on guys, things were just getting good."

Kurama laughed before giving him a quick kiss. "Yes they were Yusuke. Hiei, let's go see if he left you any soup."

After stealing a quick kiss from Yusuke Hiei followed Kurama. Taking a moment to pull himself together Yusuke jumped up to join his friends. In the kitchen he found Hiei sitting on the counter watching Kurama put soup in a pot. "Would you like some Yusuke?"

Nodding Yusuke sat at the table. He was dying to ask them what was going on between them but he was half afraid that if he did they would stop. Instead he opted for asking about their dinner at Shiori's. He smiled when Kurama talked animatedly about his family. Yusuke was a bit surprised to find himself jealous of the love he heard in Kurama's voice when he spoke of his mother. Love he was quickly discovering he wanted for himself.

They were just finishing their meal when they heard the baby fuss. Kurama reached for the bottle Hiei took from the fridge and warmed. "Let me get him. I haven't had much time with him yet."

In the nursery Kurama smiled down at Kyo, quietly talking to the baby as he changed and then fed him. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet have we Kyo? I want you to know that I love your daddy and I love you too little one. My wish is that some day you will both come live with me and Hiei so we can be a family."

From the doorway Hiei silently watched his mate talk to Kyo. "You'll love the Makai, it's so beautiful. We live in the prettiest tree house and there's a pond with a real waterfall. I'll teach you to swim and to hunt. You won't play alone either because I'll see to it that my Fire-Baby gives you a little brother or sister to play with soon."

Hiei smiled as he heard Kurama talk about them having a child. "You will be the luckiest children in the three worlds. You will have my Hiei to train you and make you strong. You will have Yusuke to play with you and see that you have a fun childhood. Then you will have your fox, that's me, to teach you everything I know. Most of all Kyo, we will all love you more than you will ever know."

Hearing Yusuke finish with the dishes Hiei left Kurama alone with Kyo and returned to the kitchen. Yusuke couldn't interpret the look on Hiei's face but if he were to guess he'd say the fire demon was happy and he'd be right. Hiei went straight to Yusuke slipping his arms around the startled man's neck and pulling him down for a surprisingly gentle kiss. Just when Yusuke would have begged for more Hiei stepped back and took his hand. "Let's go to bed Yusuke."

In the hall Kurama joined them taking Yusuke's other hand and leading them all into the master bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys are enjoying this because it is probably the only threesome I will ever write. I'm not sure how I got myself into this but I really don't think I can write the three way lemon I'm afraid you are all waiting for. And wait you will because it's not going to happen in this chapter but I did give you a little citrus to pucker up on. I hope you like it.

Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm hoping to wrap this up in the next chapter but since I always hate leaving you without knowing how things go in the future there may be an epilog. I'll have to see how the next and possibly last chapter comes out.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 6**

Yusuke's heart rate doubled as Kurama and Hiei led him to the bedroom. Once there they released him and began removing their cloths. When Kurama saw him fumbling nervously with the buttons to his shirt the redhead reached out to unbutton it with a smile. "Relax Yusuke, we're just going to sleep."

Looking down Yusuke realized Kurama still wore his boxers. Their bare chests were momentarily pressed together as he pushed Yusuke's shirt back off his shoulders. "Do you need help with your jeans Ko… Yusuke?"

The brunette just shook his head and reached for his pants. When Yusuke unzipped his jeans Kurama was disappointed to see he must have put boxers on after they went to Shiori's. Turning toward the bed Kurama suddenly laughed. "Does that means you want to be in the middle Hiei?"

Yusuke looked at the bed and had to smile at how cute Hiei looked sitting in his boxers right in the middle of the bed. The fire demon gave a sheepish nod as an answer. Yusuke had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning when Kurama crawled on all fours across Hiei to the other side of the bed, stopping over him briefly for a kiss. "Alright Koi, I'll let you have the middle tonight. I hope you don't mind Yusuke but my Fire-Baby likes to cuddle when he sleeps."

Swallowing hard at the sight of his two sexy friends waiting almost naked in his bed Yusuke shook his head. "That's okay, I didn't know Hiei could be so affectionate."

Praying silently that they wouldn't notice how aroused he was Yusuke quickly stepped out of his jeans and nearly jumped under the covers. His intention had been to sleep as close to the edge as possible but the momentum from jumping in the bed had him right up against Hiei. Not sure what to do he lay on his back and would have slid closer to the edge but before he could move Hiei lay on his side with his head on Yusuke's shoulder resting his hand on Yusuke's chest.

The next thing he knew Kurama was leaning over Hiei to give him a gentle kiss. "Goodnight Yusuke."

Kurama then claimed Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss and Yusuke heard him whisper in the fire demon's ear. "Until later Koibito."

Hiei blushed before leaning over to kiss Yusuke. "Goodnight Detective."

Kurama cuddled against Hiei's back nuzzling his neck. His arm came across the fire demon to lace their fingers together on Yusuke's chest. Yusuke closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.

About an hour later Yusuke felt Kurama move from the bed. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he felt Hiei slip away from him. Peeking he saw Kurama carry Hiei from the room. Failing miserably at trying not to picture what the demons were probably doing Yusuke felt his body react. Not a full minute passed before Yusuke was out of bed and sneaking down the hall.

Even before he saw them he could hear their moans as they kissed. Carefully peeking around the corner to the living room Yusuke saw Kurama gently lay a now naked Hiei on the floor. He bit his lip as he watched an equally naked Kurama kiss and lick his way down Hiei's body. When the redhead settled between Hiei's legs to worship him with his mouth Yusuke felt his body react painfully.

Yusuke couldn't believe how beautiful Hiei looked as Kurama pleasured him. One hand dug into the carpet as the other buried itself in long red hair. At first Hiei watched his lover but overcome with his passion he threw his head back moaning loudly. Tearing his gaze from the fire demon Yusuke could see Kurama using both his mouth and hands intimately causing Hiei to moan and plead for more.

Suddenly, Hiei arched off the floor as he cried out his release. By now Yusuke's teeth were digging painfully into his lip so he wouldn't moan along with Hiei. Yusuke watched as Kurama smiled wickedly, never taking his eyes from Hiei's face as he kissed his way to his lips. When Hiei arched again Yusuke thought it was in pain as Kurama took him but when the fire demon moaned and clasped Kurama closer he knew it was in pleasure.

Watching the demons make love Yusuke couldn't decide which of them he envied more. At first Yusuke wanted it to be his body the redhead loved and was giving so much pleasure to. Then after watching Hiei Yusuke wished he were the one the fire demon was withering beneath and who made him moan so deliciously.

Yusuke didn't know how long he watched Kurama loving Hiei or when he began needing the wall to hold him up as he touched himself. He wasn't even aware that he was no longer around the corner but in the doorway in full view of the lovers on the floor. Luckily for him they were so caught up in each other they didn't look over to see him with his hand in his boxers.

Lost in his own pleasure Yusuke barely had the foresight to clamp his free hand over his mouth to prevent his cry from joining theirs as they all three found their release. Hiei's eyes were closed and Kurama was slumped against him with his head buried in his neck as Yusuke stumbled down the hall.

In the bathroom he quickly striped, shoved his soiled boxers to the bottom of the laundry basket and washed himself off before racing to the bedroom to grab clean boxers and jump in the bed. Taking a deep breath he tried to make his breathing even so he could pretend to sleep before the others returned.

In the living room Kurama had moved off Hiei and pulled his lover into his arms. "Is he back in bed yet Koi?"

Hiei smirked as he cuddled into Kurama. "Yeah but he's having trouble pretending to sleep."

Kissing Hiei's forehead Kurama smiled. "Let's give him a few minutes before we join him."

Five minutes later Yusuke could hear his friends in the bathroom. His heart was still racing but he had managed to get his breathing under control. When they came into the room Yusuke was pretending to sleep expecting them to slip into bed as quietly as they had slipped out of it over an hour ago.

Yusuke yelped in surprise when from his side of the bed Kurama scooped him into the middle of the bed. At first he stiffened expecting them to be angry with him for watching. What he didn't expect was for Hiei to cuddle against him just has he had earlier and Kurama to do the same on the other side.

Each of them nuzzled his neck and Kurama's soft alto voice purred into his ear. "Did you enjoy what you saw Lover?"

Knowing he was caught Yusuke gulped. They'd know if he lied so he nodded. "Um, yeah. Hey, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have watched but…"

Hiei leaned up and kissed him briefly, silencing him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Detective."

Confused Yusuke watched Hiei cuddle against him again before turning to Kurama. "You wanted me to watch didn't you?"

Green eyes sparkled as Kurama smiled. "Yes Yusuke, we did. I'm sorry we couldn't ask you to join us though. Hiei and I are mated and that bond means we will never take a lover that is not our mate."

Yusuke stiffened. "What the hell are you doing to me then? You two have kissed, touched and teased me until I'm ready to throw caution to the wind and be your sex toy. Now you tell me the best I'm going to get is jacking myself off!"

Hearing them both chuckle didn't do anything to alleviate his frustration. He was only mildly appeased when Hiei kissed him again before perching his chin on Yusuke's chest to look him in the eye. "Detective, do you really think our fox would be happy having a lover he couldn't make love to?"

Before Yusuke could respond Kurama kissed Hiei then him before raising his energy to change into his Youko form. Yusuke shivered when long silver hair caressed his chest as Kurama leaned over to kiss Hiei then him. "I know this is all a bit confusing Little One but I promise, we're not leading you on. You need to start thinking like a demon not a human. Youko families are called clans. The head of the clan is known as the alpha male. His clan consists of his mate or mates and their children."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Mates as in plural?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Yusuke, mates as in more than one. In our family I am the alpha male even though publicly I allow everyone to think Hiei is the dominant mate. He is Mukuro's heir and will one day be a Makai lord after all. Hiei has always known of my feelings for you and accepted that someday I might want to make you my mate."

Hiei yawned. "That's why after Kurama and I were mated I wanted you and I to get along, to get to know each other better. If you hadn't kissed me that day in the tree house I was going to kiss you. I thought I was just seeing if I could accept you as Kurama's mate and lover but after we spent time together, especially after we kissed, I realized I wanted you for myself as well."

Yusuke didn't speak as he absorbed all they had told him. Nervous that they were throwing too much at him at once Kurama gave Yusuke a shaky smile. "Just think about what we've said Yusuke and we'll talk more in the morning. It's late and we're all tired so let's get some sleep."

Hesitating, Kurama didn't lay his head down but looked at Yusuke. "If this makes you uncomfortable we can sleep somewhere else."

Yusuke hesitated before shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I'd really like you to stay here. Besides, I think Hiei's asleep."

Kurama reached out to caress Hiei's cheek. "Our love making really took a lot out of him tonight. Will you do me a favor Yusuke? Wrap him in your ki the way we did for you last night."

Yusuke didn't question Kurama but wrapped his ki around both demons. With a satisfied sigh Kurama laid his head on Yusuke's shoulder, lacing his fingers with Hiei's where they lay on Yusuke's chest. "Goodnight my loves."

Yusuke gently kissed Kurama's forehead. "Goodnight Fox."

* * *

Feeling first to one side of the bed then the other Yusuke searched unsuccessfully for the warm bodies he had slept with. Opening his eyes he was disappointed to realized he was alone. Reluctantly climbing from the bed Yusuke grabbed his jeans and went looking for his friends. 

After finding Kyo's room empty Yusuke headed for the kitchen. Just as he had yesterday he found Hiei at the table watching Kyo in his bouncy chair while Kurama fixed breakfast. He was a little surprised to find Kurama still in his Youko form.

The silver Youko ear that turned in his direction told Yusuke that Kurama was aware of him before he spoke. "Good morning Little One. Did you sleep well?"

Under the pretext of seeing what was for breakfast Yusuke moved closer. "Actually I slept great. I think I agree with Hiei about cuddling when we sleep, it felt really good. Keiko slept on her stomach so we didn't cuddle much when we slept."

Strong arms reached out and pulled Yusuke close. Looking up into sparkling golden eyes Yusuke waited to see if the Youko would kiss him. He almost moaned in relief when firm lips claimed his. Of their own accord Yusuke's lips parted invitingly. Kurama wasted no time accepting the invitation and deepened the kiss.

Annoyed Hiei went to the stove and moved the pan of eggs Kurama had been cooking off the burner before grabbing Yusuke's arm pulling him from Kurama. "That's enough you two. I don't want my breakfast burned."

Dazed, Yusuke allowed Hiei to pull him over to the table, hearing Kurama chuckle as he returned to his cooking. Hiei then surprised him even more by shoving him into a chair and sitting on his lap. Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck, gave him a tender yet lingering kiss then nuzzled his face against his neck. Not sure what else to do with the fire demon cuddled in his arms Yusuke stroked his back. When he wrapped his ki around Hiei as he had the night before Yusuke was shocked to hear him begin to purr.

Yusuke watched as Kurama began bringing things to the table. When the Youko felt Yusuke's ki around Hiei he smiled and mouthed a silent "thank you" to him. Yusuke wasn't sure why this was so important to Kurama but enjoyed the praise none the less.

When everything was on the table Kurama plucked Hiei from Yusuke's arms to sit with the fire demon on his lap instead. Yusuke still didn't understand what was going on as he watched Kurama fuss over Hiei as the fire demon bask in his lover's attention. It wasn't until he reached for the eggs that he realized Kurama had surrounded Hiei in his ki. "Kurama…"

Yusuke was surprised when the normally polite Kurama interrupted him. "So Yusuke, do you have any questions about what we talked about last night?"

Obviously there was something going on that Kurama didn't want to talk about so Yusuke allowed him to direct the conversation. "I think I understood most of it. You didn't exactly propose to me but I got the impression you might want to."

Kurama smiled. "I suppose we could have been more romantic about it but we knew you weren't ready for that yet. Keiko's been gone less than two months, we didn't think we should rush you. If we were in Makai and you weren't part human I would have already claimed you as mine. Instead Hiei and I made our intentions toward you clear and marked you, your child and your home with our scent to warn off any other demons who might show interest in you."

Yusuke almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why do you want me Kurama?"

Golden eyes held his. "That's simple… I love you Yusuke."

Yusuke shook his head confused. "But you love Hiei."

Kurama smiled kissing the top of the fire demon's head as he ate the fruit Kurama cut him since he doesn't like eggs. "Yes Yusuke I do. I have loved Hiei since Shuuichi was eleven years old. It started as love for a friend then grew to love for a partner, desire for a lover and now it is a passionate love for my mate."

Hiei leaned up and kissed Kurama before the Youko could continue. "My love for you started much the same way Yusuke. We were barely more than strangers when you offered your life to the gods in exchange for mine. I admired you tremendously for that. That admiration blossomed during the dark tournament when you showed such compassion for both your teammates as well as your opponents. Later, as you became a man I began to desire you as a lover. When you put my love for Hiei and your love for Keiko before the physical desires we were feeling for each other I fell in love with you. I love how devoted you were to Keiko and now as I watch you with your son I think I love you even more."

They had all finished eating and Yusuke took their plates to the sink before returning to his chair. "None of this sounds like the Yoko Kurama I've heard about. The way I understood it you took lovers to your bed for pleasure then trampled their hearts beneath your feet as you left them. I know without a doubt that you love Hiei with all your heart but have you really changed that much?"

Kurama couldn't blame him for doubting him. "Love was alien to me before I was human. I didn't even know what love was until Shiori gave me hers unconditionally. Now, I don't know how I could have ever lived without it."

Hiei raised his head from Kurama's shoulder. "Yusuke, for a human you didn't have the greatest of childhoods but that's nothing compared to the horrors some children endure, especially demon children. Some of us are forced to fight for our lives from the day we are born. We steal or sell even our bodies in order to survive. Imagine going through childhood never having a home or knowing a moments peace or even that love exists. That's how Kurama and I grew up. That's why we can love with all our hearts because we've known life without love."

Yusuke knew enough about both their pasts to know Hiei spoke the truth. Meeting Hiei's eyes Yusuke was almost afraid of the answer to his next question. "Do you love me too Hiei?"

Rising from Kurama's lap Hiei made himself comfortable on Yusuke's lap before he answered. "Though I've never admitted it I've always admired your honor and power. As you grew up I too found you attractive. It wasn't until I accepted that Kurama would want you as his some day that I began to look at you differently. After we kissed I thought what I felt was only physical but over time when I considered everything I knew about you, every thing we'd been through together, I realized I could love you too. So my answer is yes Yusuke, I do love you."

Rising, Kurama went to the fridge for a bottle. Kyo had bounced happily as they ate and talked but was beginning to fuss. As Hiei warmed the bottle Kurama picked up the baby before turning to Yusuke. "We've already given you a lot to think about Yusuke but I want you to understand everything before you make a decision. If you accept, it's forever. It means you and Kyo move to Makai with us permanently. You will be my mate just like Hiei is. If you and Hiei wish I will allow you to take each other as mates as well. Kyo will become our son just as much as he is yours, though we will never forget that Keiko was his mother. If we have more children they will have three parents regardless of who sires them or who gives birth to them. I am the dominant mate and parent and my decision is the final word on everything."

Yusuke watched Kurama take the bottle from Hiei and begin feeding Kyo. "What happens if my answer is no?"

The fire demon in Yusuke's arms growled. "If you break my fox's heart…"

"Hiei!" Kurama's voice was firm as he scolded his mate. It was calmer when he answered Yusuke. "Nothing happens Yusuke. We go back to being just friends. However, Hiei and I have wanted you for so long we may need some time to accept that you don't want us the same way."

The fire demon in Yusuke's arms had stopped growling and was now looking at him with wide uncertain eyes. Yusuke surrounded Hiei in his ki. "I'm not saying no but I'd like some time to think about it."

Hiei and Kurama both released a sigh of relief. Kurama smiled at Yusuke. "It's a lot to consider Yusuke. You'd be leaving your human life behind to raise Kyo as a demon, something you should be considering whether you accept us or not."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. We'd give him the childhood none of us had."

Yusuke's arms tightened around Hiei. Suddenly he looked at Kurama confused. "You said we might have more children. Are you planning to mate with a woman too?"

Hiei growled again and Kurama laughed. "No Yusuke, there would be only us. That is one of the things Hiei and I agreed on long ago. You are the only one who is attracted to females so you must understand that if you mate with us you'd never have another female. As to the children, that's another thing you'll need to think about. There are several species of demon where the males can bear children. Hiei, being part Koorime is one of them… you are another."

Yusuke stiffened, his eyes widening in shock. In his arms he felt Hiei's laughter. "Don't worry Detective, Kurama won't even consider allowing you to bear a child for years. He has the bizarre notion that we're both too young to have children yet."

Kurama smiled down at Kyo. "That may sound a bit odd since I'm holding your son in my arms but in terms of a demon you are little more than a child and Hiei's not much older. For demons sex usually happens at a very young age but you probably won't go into heat for several years."

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. "Great, not only will I be uke, I'll be a mom and get PMS."

An eyebrow rose over one of Hiei's ruby eyes. "Fool! Did you learn nothing last night? My fox will have you begging to be taken every time he touches you."

Blushing, Yusuke saw the predatory grin Kurama gave Hiei. "Thank you Koibito. I'll reward you properly when we get home."

In his lap Yusuke felt Hiei's body flush with excitement. As if he suddenly realized what Kurama said Yusuke turned to him anxiously. "What do you mean 'home'? Are you leaving?"

Kurama didn't answer Yusuke right away as he put Kyo back in his chair. Before sitting back down the Youko leaned over to give both men a passionate kiss. He then flared his energy and long silver hear bled red as Kurama changed back to his human form. Drawing a deep breath Kurama finally faced Yusuke. "Yes Yusuke, we're going home today. I promised my mother we'd stop by then we're going to see Kuwabara and Yukina before we leave."

Yusuke's heart was pounding as he looked first at Hiei then Kurama. "What about me?"

Looking calmer than he felt Kurama smiled. "You need more time Yusuke. Time to mourn Keiko. Time to put your life back together. Time to consider the things we told you and hopefully accept them. If your decision is no, then at least I hope we helped you through a rough time in your life. And I'm glad we finally got to tell you how we felt though I am sorry Keiko had to die for it to happen."

Rising from Yusuke's lap Hiei held a hand out to his mate. With a shaky smile Kurama accepted it and stood before turning to Yusuke. "When… _If_ you decide to accept us you know where to find us. But understand this, if you come to us, there will be no turning back. We are demons with demon desires and we have desired you for a very long time. A month from now, a year from now or a hundred years from now, if you step foot in our territory I will take that as your acceptance and you will be marked and claimed."

Yusuke sat frozen, his heart racing as Hiei stepped closer. The look in the fire demons eyes bore a mixture of threat and uncertainty as Hiei leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. Submitting to the demands of Hiei's tongue Yusuke reached up to caress the fire demon's face.

When Hiei finally pulled back Yusuke's passion glazed eyes moved to Kurama. When the redhead didn't move Yusuke jumped from his chair and threw himself into Kurama's arms. Gratefully, Kurama wrapped his arms around Yusuke holding him tight. They stood in each other's arms for a moment before Kurama claimed Yusuke's lips in a gentle kiss. Wanting more Yusuke licked at Kurama's lips and the redhead growled as he plundered the brunette's mouth unmercifully.

With them distracted Hiei quietly went to Kyo. Taking him in his arms he gently kissed the baby's cheek before whispering in his ear. "I hope you'll be coming to live with us soon. I love you my son."

Tenderly he lay Kyo back in his chair and turned in time to see his mate finally release Yusuke's mouth. Faintly he heard Kurama whisper in Yusuke's ear before turning to rush out the door. "I love you Yusuke."

Hiei didn't pause to look at the detective but hurried to follow his mate.

Stunned, Yusuke fell back in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, reality check. Only demons and perverts have as much sex as there is in this chapter. This is the one and only time you will ever see me write a three way so I'd really appreciate a review to let me know how you liked it. It's a little more than suggestive but not graphic. If it's too much or you're under age you could read a little at the beginning and a little at the end and skip the middle.

I think I miscalculated, there's at least one more chapter before the epilog. I just couldn't fit everything into this one.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 7**

From the cliffs overlooking their home Hiei watched his mate. For the third time that day Kurama walked the perimeter of their compound, as he had done every day since they returned home, anxiously watching and waiting to see the man he loved on the horizon. Today, like every day before, he was disappointed.

Like his mate Hiei too had waited, expecting Yusuke to show up at any time. Now after two months Hiei had resigned himself to the fact that Yusuke wasn't coming. Though it hurt to know the detective they loved didn't return their feelings the fire demon accepted his decision.

Kurama however would not give up hope and it was beginning to wear on them both. In front of Hiei he tried to hide his disappointment but the fire demon knew. He could feel his fox's heart breaking with each day that passed. Hiei spent as much time as he could with his mate trying to comfort him but to no avail. Now he knew he had to confront him, make him accept that Yusuke wasn't coming, before the fox fell any further into his depression, before it tore them any further apart.

Flitting down from the cliffs Hiei waited for Kurama to return to the tree house. He knew he wouldn't wait long because Kurama always sensed his lover's return and would come rushing to join him. As expected within two minutes Kurama stepped into the tree house with a huge smile for his mate. "I missed you Koibito."

Hiei didn't step into his mate's arms as he usually did. "Did you really? I got the impression that it was someone else you were missing besides me Fox."

Kurama's golden eyes widened, hurt. "That's not fair Hiei."

Hiei's gaze hardened. "Not fair? You want to know what's not fair Kurama? It's watching you every day as you wait in vain for another man! It's me waiting in vain for you to remember you already have a mate who's right here waiting for you to love me again! Well I'm tired of waiting… for either of you."

Turning away Hiei didn't see the pained expression in the Youko's eyes. When Kurama cried out Hiei could hear the fear in his voice. "Hiei no!"

Before Hiei could step out the door Kurama grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. "Gods Hiei what have I done? Please Fire-Baby, please don't leave me! I won't let you leave me!"

The last was growled as Kurama swooped down to claim Hiei's lips in a brutal kiss. Before Hiei could protest or surrender Kurama swept him up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. Their love making was fierce, as if the Youko were laying claim to his mate once again. Hours later Hiei lay in an exhausted sleep, safe in his mate's loving arms.

Kurama however lay awake for some time watching Hiei sleep. Hiei was right, he'd been neglecting his mate as he waited for Yusuke. He loved Yusuke just as he knew Hiei did but he couldn't let that come between him and Hiei, ever. Hiei was his mate and he loved him more than anything.

Holding Hiei tighter Kurama reluctantly put his longing for Yusuke way where it could never hurt his mate again and drifted into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in two months.

* * *

Three days later Hiei smiled as he looked down at where his mate's head rested in his lap. Absently his fingers combed through Kurama's long red hair. Hiei sat in the grass not far from the pond leaning back against a tree. 

Life had returned to normal since Hiei confronted Kurama about his feelings. They sparred, swam, played and made love just as they had every day since they moved to Makai five years ago. Most importantly they had talked about their feelings for Yusuke. They both admitted they still loved and wanted Yusuke but they would no longer continue waiting for him. However, if at any time in the future the Toushin were to come to them they agreed he and Kyo would still be welcomed into their family with open arms.

Lids closed over green eyes as Hiei gently rubbed Kurama's scalp. "Kurama, what did you tell Yomi's messenger when he came earlier?"

Kurama turned his head giving his lover another area to massage. "I told him the same thing I did the last three times he came. That my family comes first and that I would only work as his advisor again if a serious situation were to arise."

Pleased with Kurama's answer Hiei smiled. "I only have a few more things to take care of with Mukuro then I'm on leave until…"

When Hiei stopped abruptly Kurama looked up at him questioningly. Seeing his attention focused on something Kurama sat up, turned and gasped. Just beyond the clearing stood Yusuke. Strapped to his chest in a baby carrier they could just see the top of Kyo's head. Yusuke carried one bag over his shoulder and another in each hand. Holding their gaze he dropped the bags before taking a tentative step forward.

Standing, Hiei and Kurama also took a step forward. The silence was finally broken by an excited squeal from Kyo. Grinning, Yusuke began removing the baby carrier. "He really missed you guys. He still looks for you, especially when he has a bottle."

Sensing his mate's uncertainty Hiei took Kurama's hand and together they went to Yusuke and Kyo. Seeing them Kyo squealed again and waved his hands. Kurama reached out hesitantly to caress the baby's cheek though his eyes never left Yusuke's. "I told you what coming here would mean Yusuke. Now that you're here I will never let you go."

Yusuke blushed at the possessive tone in Kurama's voice. "I'm counting on it Kurama."

Hiei watched as Kurama leaned in to claim Yusuke's lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't have even a moment to feel left out as both Kurama and Yusuke reached out to pull him into their embrace. Theirs weren't the only arms that came around him as little Kyo latched onto his neck as soon as he was in reach. When Hiei took the baby Yusuke was finally able to slip his arm around Kurama.

A few moments passed before Kurama and Yusuke ended their kiss. Kurama immediately turned to kiss Hiei. When Kurama took the baby from Hiei Yusuke used the opportunity to pull Hiei closer for a kiss. Kurama's smile was brilliant as he turned to the men he loved. "Let's go to the house and get our son settled in."

Yusuke and Hiei grabbed the bags and followed Kurama up to the tree house. Once there Kurama changed the baby while Yusuke made him a bottle. Hiei watched him in disgust. "What the hell is that?"

Yusuke laughed. "It's powdered baby formula Hiei. I couldn't very well carry a couple of cases of the liquid formula across Makai now could I?"

Once the bottle was mixed Yusuke handed it to Hiei to warm up. Still making a face at the contents Hiei sat by Kurama and reached for the baby. Beside Hiei Kurama held a hand out to Yusuke. When Yusuke took it Kurama pulled him down on the sofa with them. With Kyo cuddled happily in Hiei's arms and Yusuke cuddled against Kurama they watched the baby eat.

Though his expression softened Hiei still wasn't happy about the powdered formula. "Kurama, Kyo's a demon, there has to be something better than this to feed him. If you had let me have a baby last year when we talked about it I could have nursed them together."

Yusuke looked at Hiei as if he'd suddenly grown another head. "Who are you and what have you done with our Hiei? It sounds weird to hear the powerful not to mention grouchy demon I know talk about nursing a baby like some housewife."

Kurama laughed. "Yusuke, it's actually quite natural that Hiei's instincts towards Kyo would be maternal since he is able to bear children. Being around the baby has brought out Hiei's maternal hormones."

Kurama gave Hiei wink before he continued. "Since Hiei and I were hoping to become his parents we also bonded with him when we were with you a couple of months ago. Thousands of years ago demons developed the ability to bond with a child that is not their natural child. This came about because demons in same sex relationships often adopt children or like us were in clans where there might be one or more parents that are not blood related to a child."

Yusuke nodded. "That would explain why he seemed to look for you both and miss you after you left. He felt your bond and missed his parents."

Hiei growled. "If either of you calls me his mother I'm going to kill you."

Kurama and Yusuke both laughed. Before either of them could say a word he growled again stressing his point. Knowing Yusuke could be a tease Kurama turned the tables on him. "Before you speak Yusuke remember you too are able to bear children and may one day be considered the mommy."

When Yusuke's eyes widened in shock Hiei smirked happily. Putting the bottle down Hiei stood. "Come on you two, let's put our son to bed."

As they followed Hiei Yusuke told them about the trip from the Ningenkai. "Kyo's probably wiped out. He's been awake all morning. He hasn't been out of the house but a few times and never on a trip like this. He was fascinated by everything he saw today, especially after we came through the portal."

Hiei led them to the upper landing to one of the bedrooms. Once inside he watched as Kurama took in the room. "Hiei, when did you do this?"

Kurama remembered that both spare rooms had beds on either end of the rooms but the last time he saw them they had been bare. Since they were cut into the rocks there was only one open end into each bed. What hadn't been there before were the bamboo rails and colorful bedding. One bed was done in a medium blue and the other in red.

Hiei lay Kyo on the bed with the blue sheets and blanket. "I did this when we first got back from Yusuke's. I knew Kyo wouldn't be safe in just the bed but I didn't want our son sleeping in that cage he had there either. You said blue was for boys so I got blue for one but I hate pink so I got red for the other. You like red don't you Fox?"

Kurama smiled as he pulled Hiei into his arms. "I love red Koi. Thank you for doing this Hiei, I didn't even think about it."

Yusuke watched Hiei blush and bask in Kurama's praise and kisses. Giving them a moment Yusuke looked at Kyo who had already fallen asleep. When he felt Kurama's hand slip into his he turned to them seeing that Kurama also held Hiei's hand. Without a word Kurama led them from the nursery down to the master bedroom. At the door Hiei hesitated. "Perhaps you should do this alone Fox."

Yusuke had been a little nervous of what was to come but at Kurama's firm words a million butterflies took flight in his stomach. "No Hiei. We will claim him as ours together."

The look in the fire demons eyes told Yusuke that Hiei was pleased with his mate's answer. It also reinforced what they told him before. That from this day forward that he too would take Kurama's word was law.

Once in the bedroom Yusuke barely had a moment to take in the beautiful room before warm lips covered his face and neck with kisses from both sides. Shivering, Yusuke was vividly aware of the hands that removed his cloths as every new inch of exposed skin immediately touched or kissed. Yusuke hadn't realized that Kurama and Hiei had also stripped until their lips returned to his neck and he felt two fully aroused demons press against him.

Painfully aroused himself Yusuke couldn't decide who he wanted to kiss and touch first. With his lips traveling first to one then the other and back again he was grateful he had two hands because he could experimentally touch each of his soon to be lovers with one. Before he knew it Yusuke found himself laid back on the bed as Kurama and Hiei began exploring his body. Through a haze of pleasure he heard Kurama purr. "Tell us what you want Yusuke. We'll do anything you desire."

Yusuke groaned at the sexy words. "I want to feel what I saw on Hiei's face that night I watched you made love to him."

Yusuke groaned again at the wicked expressions Kurama and Hiei gave each other before turning their attention to his body. Together they kissed and licked down his chest before settling between his legs. Resting on his elbows as he'd seen Hiei do he watched the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Around the head of his arousal Kurama and Hiei shared a passionate kiss. He could feel their tongues on him as they battled for dominance of the kiss.

Yusuke threw his head back with a gasp knowing who won when Kurama deep throated him. His hands clutched the sheet as Kurama's mouth pleasured him. He would have protested when Kurama's hands touched him more intimately but Hiei pinned him to the bed, with his lips, tongue and hands distracting him.

With Kurama's talented mouth and hands between his legs and Hiei pleasuring everything else Yusuke was quickly loosing him self to them. Hiei loosened one of Yusuke's hands from the sheet to place it in Kurama's hair. Given the power to control the redhead's actions sent Yusuke screaming over the edge.

It was several moments before Yusuke became aware of his surroundings. He could feel Kurama and Hiei's still aroused bodies stretched out along his and when he opened his eyes he saw them share a passionate kiss across his chest. Not wanting to be left out Yusuke ran a hand up each of their backs before tangling his fingers in their hair. When they pulled away from their kiss to look at him Yusuke groaned. "Gods, that was the most erotic thing I have ever seen or felt."

Green eyes sparkled as Kurama grinned at him. "Just wait Lover, that was just a little taste of what is to come."

When Yusuke's eyes widened Hiei smirked. "You will soon learn that everything before this moment was just sex. Once Kurama marks you then you'll learn what making love really means."

Yusuke's heart was racing as he allowed them to guide him to his knees with Hiei kneeling before him and Kurama behind him. Hiei leaned in kissing his lips as Kurama began nibbling at the back of his neck. Of their own accord one of Yusuke's arms slipped around Hiei as the other reached back to grab onto Kurama's hip. Once again Kurama and Hiei's hands caressed his body. Yusuke barely noticed when Kurama began licking the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

With his eyes closed, drowning in passion, Yusuke didn't see golden eyes lock with red across his shoulder. Nor did he see the redhead reach out to pull Hiei's head down beside his on Yusuke's shoulder. Briefly Yusuke whimpered at the loss of the warm lips on his. The back of his lust filled mind barely registered the flare of Youko and fire demon ki a split second before both Kurama and Hiei sank their fangs into him.

Held tightly between them Yusuke could only open his eyes and gasp. There was a moments pain before it was replaced by a flood of their energy entering the wounds they made filling him with pleasure. That combined with their hands stroking his renewed arousal sent Yusuke over the edge for a second time.

This time when Yusuke began coming down from his pleasure high he found himself on all fours above Hiei, kneeling between the fire demon's legs with Kurama guiding him into position. Brown eyes widened when Yusuke felt Kurama push his knees apart and move into position himself. Seeing the uncertainty in the detective's eyes Hiei reached up to cup his face forcing Yusuke to meet his gaze. "Relax Detective. Look at me. I want you to think of all the pleasure we have already given you and how much more there is still to come."

When one of Hiei's hands moved down to join Kurama's Yusuke couldn't believe he could still be hard after two mind blowing climaxes. The hand on Yusuke's cheek slipped behind his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. It was just enough of a distraction that Yusuke wasn't aware of Kurama flexing his hips until the redhead was buried inside him. The force of Kurama's action pushed Yusuke deep inside Hiei. In stereo Yusuke heard them both whisper. "I love you Yusuke."

None of them moved as Kurama and Hiei gave Yusuke a moment to adjust. The combination of taking and being taken had Yusuke's mind reeling from the mixture of pleasure and pain. When Hiei shifted beneath him pleasure eclipsed everything else. When Yusuke cried out both his lover's names Kurama took the lead and set the pace for their lovemaking.

Before today Yusuke had always made love like a human though he had heard that demon's had incredible sex drives and stamina. Now he knew the truth of those words and Hiei's words from earlier. This was hot, horny demon sex only better. With his mates' ki surrounding him Yusuke was in the middle of the most incredible lovemaking he had ever experienced.

After what felt like an eternity Yusuke realized his lovers, especially Kurama, were doing things that were about to bring their lovemaking to an end. Wanting to give as good as he got Yusuke copied what Kurama was doing to him lavishing the same attention on Hiei while trying to do the same for Kurama. Yusuke shivered as he heard Kurama purr in his ear. "Lover, when you release your passion into Hiei I want you to flare your ki into him as well."

Kurama's sexy whisper was all it took for Yusuke to cry out his pleasure. Kurama and Hiei's cries quickly joined Yusuke's. Before giving in to exhaustion Yusuke slid down beside Hiei with Kurama beside him.

Yusuke's breathing still hadn't returned to normal when he felt Hiei crawl over him to kiss Kurama. "Perverted Fox. Besides loving him now I understand why you wanted him in your clan. That was the hottest, kinkiest lovemaking we've ever had."

Hiei was still half laying on him as Yusuke watched his lovers kiss. There was a brief flare of Kurama's energy and Hiei moaned as he was suddenly kissing a beautiful silver Youko. When they parted Kurama grinned up at him. "Go claim your new mate Fire-Baby and see how wonderful it feels to take him while I take you."

Both Hiei and Yusuke shivered at Kurama's sultry words. With a smirk Hiei moved over Yusuke. "You heard our mate Detective. It's my turn to have you."

Almost two hours later the three lay together in an exhausted sleep. Hiei and Yusuke were each cuddle against the Youko's muscular chest. Hiei was the first to stir, trying to slip from Kurama's embrace. Not wanting to let go the Youko tightened his arm. "Not so fast Koibito. Not only is there more loving to do but we fell asleep before you told me if you liked being in the middle."

Hiei blushed, giving his mate a quick kiss. "All that ridiculous screaming you had me doing should have told you how much I loved it Fox. Now let me up already."

Yusuke didn't stir as Hiei squirmed. Kurama was nibbling on a very sensitive spot on Hiei's neck. "You're not going anywhere my pretty Fire-Baby. It's my turn to be in the middle."

Reluctantly Hiei pushed out of reach of the Youko's lips. "Hn. Your turn will have to wait my horny Fox because our son is about to start screaming."

A cute Youko ear turned as Kurama heard Kyo crying. With a sigh Kurama pulled Hiei down for another kiss before releasing him. Hiei cleaned himself off before slipping into his pants. When Hiei left Kurama turned his attention to Yusuke. Smiling the Youko stroked Yusuke's hair and ran his fingers along the Toushin's sexy tattoos. During their second round of lovemaking Yusuke had been so caught up he had transformed to his demon form. "A little break is probably a good thing. My sexy new lover could probably use a little of my special TLC about now."

Yusuke didn't stir as Kurama shifted him then rose from the bed with the Toushin in his arms. Sleepily Yusuke wrapped his arms around the Youko's neck to snuggle closer without waking. As Kurama made his way out of the tree house he could hear Hiei in the nursery complaining to Kyo about the powdered baby formula.

It wasn't until Kurama lowered him into the cool water by the waterfall that Yusuke finally woke, clinging to his mate. "Damn Kurama, that's cold."

Kurama smiled as he grew a flower that he could use to wash Yusuke. "I know Koi but you'll get used to it. Now just lay back and let me wash you."

Yusuke half floated, half sat on Kurama's lap as he was washed from his long black hair down to his toes. Sighing contentedly Yusuke looked around anxiously. "Where's our fire demon?"

Kurama smiled as he swam carrying Yusuke toward the falls. "He's taking care of Kyo. Now close your eyes while I rinse the soap off."

Just before he closed his eyes Yusuke could see that Kurama too was covered in soap. A moment later the water got colder as Kurama took him under the waterfall. When the came out from under the waterfall Kurama laughed as Yusuke sputtered and rubbed water out of his eyes. "Damn Kurama, what'd you do, pour a lake on me?"

When Yusuke opened his eyes he realized they were behind the waterfall. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck when he was lifted from the water. "I can walk you know."

Golden eyes sparkled as Kurama smiled down at him. "Yes Love you can but I assure you, you won't want to for a while yet."

When Kurama gently set him beside a smaller pond Yusuke winced and knew the truth of his words. Kurama immediately slipped into the pond beside him and grew several more exotic looking flowers. "Don't worry Koi, I'll make it feel better in a moment."

Taking the stems of all but one of the flowers Kurama swirled the beautiful blossoms in the little pond then left them floating in the water. With the last flower beside him Kurama wiggled a finger at Yusuke indicating for him to scoot closer. Carefully, Yusuke did his mate's bidding. Yusuke gulped when Kurama grabbed his ankles guiding him to sit spread out before him.

When Kurama dipped his fingers into the sticky nectar of the last flower and would have slipped them between his legs Yusuke stiffened. The Youko grinned and turned his attention first to Yusuke's already semi-hard length. A few strokes and licks later Yusuke didn't care what Kurama did with his fingers. Using one hand for support Yusuke buried the other in Kurama's hair the way Hiei had showed him.

Lost in his passion Yusuke didn't see Hiei rinse himself under the waterfall before joining Kurama in the small pond. Kurama however sensed Hiei before his mouth descended on Yusuke. Feeling the water around him heat up Kurama used his hands and mouth to make Yusuke scream his name. Before Yusuke knew it he was being lowered into deliciously hot water. Without opening his eyes Yusuke moaned. "Hiei."

Moving behind Yusuke the fire demon slipped his arms around him allowing the Toushin to rest against him. "I see you're learning how well our fox takes care of his lovers Koi. His nectar will take any soreness away in no time."

Opening his eyes Yusuke watched Kurama from the warmth of Hiei's arms. "There are no words to describe just how incredible this whole day has been. I feel like I've come home and I don't just mean to Makai. When the two of you marked me and claimed me I knew I had finally come home to the mates I knew I was born to love. I love Keiko and always will but she was the love of my human life. The two of you are the loves of the rest of my demon life."

Kurama moved closer but didn't kiss them as they both expected. Instead he licked and suckled at the twin marks on Yusuke's neck before doing the same to the ones on Hiei's neck. After Yusuke had been so overcome by there lovemaking that he'd changed forms his lips instinctively went straight for Hiei's neck. Sensing Yusuke's need Kurama helped guide his mouth. When Yusuke realized he was nibbling right beside Kurama's mark instinct took over again and he marked Hiei.

Now with Kurama nuzzling at both their necks Yusuke knew there was one last task to fulfill. Before rational thought could be lost Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Where's Kyo?"

Hiei grinned knowing his fox was about to get his wish. "He went back to sleep. You're not the only one that had a big day."

Together Hiei and Yusuke led Kurama from the water. Laying him back in the thick green groundcover behind the waterfall Hiei and Yusuke worshiped Kurama's body with their mouths and hands. Not allowing him to even recover from their ministrations Hiei pulled Kurama over him and Yusuke moved behind him. As one they loved the Youko until he was crying out their names. Just as they were about to find their release Yusuke's lips settled beside Hiei's mark. When the three cried out as one Yusuke sank his fangs into Kurama's neck marking the Youko as his for all time.

Some time later Hiei stirred and tried to leave his lovers' embrace. Kurama moaned but other than tightening his arm didn't move. Yusuke, seeing the look in Hiei's eyes, knew Kyo must have woken again and slipped out from under Kurama's other arm. "I'll go Hiei. You stay with our fox."

Hiei grinned when Yusuke slipped into water to rinse himself off and gasped from the cold water. "We'll join you as soon as I can wake our lover up Koi."

Yusuke nodded and slipped past the waterfall. Turning his attention to the Youko Hiei reached up to scratch behind his ear. "Wake up sleepy head. Kyo's not going to sleep at all tonight if we don't let him get up and play."

Kurama stretched, leaning further into Hiei's caress. Long arms wrapped more tightly around Hiei as the Youko's lips sought his. After a leisurely kiss Kurama smiled at his lover. "Hiei, I want you to know you are the most wonderful mate I could have ever asked for. There are no words to tell you how much I love you and how happy you've made me. You didn't have to accept Yusuke but I'm so glad you did."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Stupid fox. It's because I love you that I could love him."

Kissing him Kurama smiled. "Then let's go join our family My Love."


	8. Chapter 8

This is just a reminder that Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke are fictional anime characters. They are demons and in this story I have made possible and acceptable for three men to love each other equally.

This will be the last chapter but I'm going to add a little epilog soon to let you all know how everything turned out. Thanks everyone for reading and especially for reviewing. I love hearing from all of you.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Chapter 8**

Waking slowly, Kurama could hear his plants and the birds welcoming the morning. He smiled when he realized it was Yusuke's back he was spooned against. Opening his eyes he saw that Yusuke was cuddled against Hiei with his head on the fire demon's shoulder and smiled. His heart swelled at the love he knew Hiei and Yusuke shared.

Looking at Hiei Kurama knew he loved the fire demon more now than he ever had. Even though he had loved Yusuke for years he'd loved Hiei longer. If Hiei had been unable to accept Yusuke then Kurama would have given up his dream of having both demons as his mates. His first loyalty had been to Hiei and he would never hurt the fire demon by forcing anything on him.

Knowing his mates had to be exhausted after spending their first day as lovers Kurama decided to let them sleep. Slipping from the bed he headed for the nursery. Quietly he crept toward Kyo's bed only to find the baby happily playing with a set of plastic keys. When Kyo saw his redheaded father he squealed and reached out to be picked up. Smiling Kurama reached for his son. "Good morning my little demon. I'm so happy that you and Daddy finally came to live with us. Let's be quiet so your daddies can sleep."

An hour later Hiei grinned as he watched Kurama fix breakfast. Kyo was safely cradled in a vine swing at Kurama's side and the redhead was talking to him the whole time. "Wasn't it lucky we found those eggs? Daddy Yusuke likes eggs for breakfast but not Daddy Hiei, he hates eggs. Hm, I'm going to have to talk to your daddies and figure out what you're going to call all of us. Three daddies is too confusing and Hiei already said he'd kill us if we called him mommy."

Stepping forward Hiei made his presence known. "Hn, that word had better not ever cross your lips again with my name attached to it Fox."

Kurama grinned and Kyo squealed when they saw Hiei. "Good morning Fire-Baby. I see you managed to extract yourself from Yusuke's arms."

Hiei returned Kurama's kiss. As he answered he plucked Kyo from the swing. "It wasn't easy but after I realized he sleeps like the dead I finally got away."

Laughing Kurama handed Hiei a cup with a dark liquid in it. When Hiei eyed it skeptically Kurama grinned. "It's the solution to the problem of the nasty baby formula Hiei. You don't have to do this if you don't want to Koi but with your hormones the way they are right now you could be nursing Kyo in a day or two."

One look at his beautiful new son and Hiei drank it. Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei's cheek. "I love you Koi."

Setting the cup aside Hiei cuddled the baby a moment before putting him back in the swing. "I have to get going Fox, Mukuro's expecting me."

Kurama stiffened. "Hiei, I don't want you to go."

Something in Kurama's tone caught Hiei's attention. One look at the resolve in Kurama's green eyes told Hiei he had to proceed carefully. "I just have a few things to take care of Fox. It shouldn't take more than a few days."

Neither of them saw Yusuke coming out of the bedroom. Breakfast was forgotten as Kurama faced the fire demon. "Absolutely not Hiei. Mukuro has had two months to prepare for your leave, she's stalling and I won't allow it to continue."

It wasn't often that Kurama imposed his dominance over Hiei but when he did the fire demon naturally got defensive. "Kurama, you're being unreasonable, it's just a few more days. I am her heir and I have a responsibility to her. I have two meetings today and…"

Yusuke had seen both demons angry before but never with each other. Though they weren't outright fighting he could feel the tension between them especially when Kurama calmly but firmly cut Hiei off. "Hiei, I said no. Your first responsibility it to your mates and our children. Against my better judgment I allowed you to continue working for the last two months but that stops now. All you have to do is look at Kyo and you know I'm right."

Afraid things would escalate Yusuke finally stepped forward. "Hey guys, what's going on out here? You two shouldn't be fighting, especially today. It's our first official day as a family, it's supposed to be a happy day."

Kurama turned to see Yusuke pick Kyo up. "Babe, you don't fully understand what's going on. It's not safe for Hiei to be away from us right now. He's supposed to be on leave but Mukuro keeps piling more work on him."

Hiei gave a big sigh. "Damn it Fox, it's not like I'm some fragile female. I'm perfectly capable of attending a few meetings and seeing to my troops. Mukuro knows I shouldn't be doing anything dangerous and has simply assigned me a bunch of stupid diplomatic chores."

Looking between them Yusuke was confused. "Whoa, hold on. Why isn't it safe for Hiei to be away from us or doing anything dangerous? Hiei's middle name is danger."

Green and red eyes exchanged a look before both demon's grinned, their disagreement momentarily forgotten. There was a hint of amusement in Kurama's voice now as he addressed Hiei. "Do you want to tell him Fire-Baby or should I?"

Yusuke couldn't believe that only a moment ago they were fighting and now Hiei was stepping into Kurama's arms. "You've just been reminding me that you're dominant in this family Fox so I think you should."

Kurama leaned over to kiss Hiei's nose. "This has nothing to do with dominance and you know it Koi."

Releasing Hiei, Kurama took a small blanket from the back of the chair and spread it on the floor with a few toys. Then he took Kyo from Yusuke and laid the baby on it to play. "Come sit with us on the sofa Yusuke, there's something we need to tell you."

Yusuke smiled when Hiei didn't sit on the sofa but made himself comfortable on Kurama's lap. Wrapping his arms around Hiei, Kurama turned to Yusuke. "That night at your house, after you watched me make love to Hiei, I had you wrap him in your ki as we slept. I did that so that you could bond with the child we had just created."

Stunned, Yusuke just stared at them a moment before he stuttered. "H…Hiei's pr…pregnant?"

In unison Kurama and Hiei both nodded before the redhead explained. "Hiei and I decided that we wanted him to conceive while we were with you. We agreed that we wanted our child to have a bond with you as it's father even if you chose not to mate with us and never knew about the bond."

Silently, Yusuke scooted closer before gently placing his hand on Hiei's stomach. When big brown eyes looked into his Hiei reached out and Yusuke took him in his arms pulling him from Kurama's lap to his. Kurama smiled giving them a moment before joining their hug. Excited, Yusuke kissed first Hiei then Kurama. "So that's why you keep having me feed Hiei my ki, to bond with our baby."

Kurama was pleased that Yusuke had accepted the new baby so easily. "Not just for the bond Love. Demon babies draw a lot of energy from their mothers… Hiei don't growl… therefore the father, or in our case fathers, help feed ki to the baby so as not to weaken the mother. That's why Hiei needs to be here with us and not at Alaric and why he shouldn't be doing anything dangerous."

Before Hiei could renew their argument from earlier Yusuke interceded. "Babe, Kurama's right. We're not letting you go anywhere without us."

Kurama was about to declare victory when Yusuke stopped him. "Not so fast Fox. Hiei's also right, you're being unreasonable. He's only asking for a few days and we both know how important his position with Mukuro is to him. I'd say we compromise. Hiei won't be away from us if we go with him to Alaric."

Seeing the hope in Hiei's eyes Kurama reluctantly relented. "I'll agree on a few conditions Koi. First, you have two days, no more. Second, wherever you go, one of us goes with you. I will not allow you to be in any danger whatsoever."

Hiei nodded. "Anything else Fox?"

Kurama smiled. "Only one more thing. The day after tomorrow we're going to the Ningenkai to see my mother. She's anxious to know Yusuke's answer and to meet Kyo. We can also tell her about our new baby."

Hiei leaned over to kiss Kurama. "I will gladly agree to all your terms Kurama and if Mukuro has any objections to one of you being with me then she'll have to take care of things herself. Thanks Yusuke."

Yusuke seemed startled from his thoughts. "Any time Koi. Um, Kurama? You told your mother about the three of us?"

Kurama grinned. "Actually Love, Hiei did that five years ago at my graduation party but she only learned she might get a grandson two months ago."

Yusuke looked nervous. "Kurama, Shiori's a human. As I remember she had trouble accepting that you and Hiei were together, how is she going to feel about us… the three of us?"

Yusuke was surprised when Hiei answered. "Shiori loves our fox. For him she accepts us and loves us. For him she will accept you with us and love you too Koi."

Kurama smiled. "Once my mother realized that we loved each other like what humans consider a normal couple and that our mating was equivalent to a human marriage it made it easier for her to accept us. After accepting that her son was gay and a demon accepting you was easy. It helped that Hiei and I have been completely devoted to each other for over six years and that we intend to extend that devotion to you. She also felt better about this once she realized that we both wanted you and this would only happen if you wanted both of us too."

Yusuke gave Hiei a kiss before smiling shyly at Kurama. "I knew there was a reason I always liked your mom."

Kurama stood and gave them each a kiss. "Me too Babe. Now if we're going to get Hiei to work today we have to get moving. I'm going to finish breakfast while you two get Kyo ready and pack us a bag."

Jumping from Yusuke's lap Hiei snatched up the baby before smirking at Yusuke. "I've got Kyo so you get to pack Detective."

Yusuke sighed in frustration. "Damn it Hiei, that's not fair! I just finished unpacking! Well at least come in the bedroom and tell me what to pack for you and Kurama."

Kurama smiled happily as he watched his family.

**XXX LINE BREAK NOT WORKING ****XXX**

When Mukuro saw Hiei flanked by Kurama and Yusuke she knew this was the last time she would see him until after his baby was born, especially once she learned that Yusuke was now mated with them.

They spent two days at Alaric allowing Hiei to finish his business. Now, as they approached Shiori's house Hiei and Yusuke both noticed Kurama's demeanor begin to change. As the years passed Kurama reverted more and more to his demon heritage. Something about Shiori however brought his human nature to the surface. Reaching out, Hiei plucked Kyo from the redhead's arms allowing the smiling fox to grab Yusuke's hand and sprint ahead to his mother's porch.

Yusuke looked a little nervous as Kurama knocked then let himself into the house. "Hello! Mother, are you home?"

A moment later Shiori hurried down the stairs. "Oh Shuuichi, what a surprise!"

Kurama released Yusuke's hand to return his mother's hug. Over his shoulder Shiori saw Yusuke and smiled. "Yusuke, hello. It's been a long time. Wait… Yusuke? Does this mean…?"

Smiling, Kurama put his arm around Yusuke. "Yes Mother, it does. Yusuke is now mated to me and Hiei."

Shiori smiled and giggled as she gave them both a hug. "Well, I still think this is all a little strange, but if you are all happy then I'm happy for you. Now where's my other son?"

From the door Hiei called shyly. "Right here Mother."

Turning toward him Shiori's smile froze a moment when she saw Hiei holding Kyo. Suddenly her smile was huge. "Oh Hiei, is that my new grandson?"

Accepting her hug Hiei wasn't surprised when she stole Kyo from his arms. "His name is Kyo."

When Shiori moved to sit in a living room chair Kurama sat on the arm beside her. "Oh boys, he's just beautiful. Yusuke, you must be so proud. How old is he?"

Following Hiei to the sofa Yusuke smiled at Shiori's praise. "Thank you Shiori, and yes I'm very proud of him. It's hard to believe he's almost four months old."

Shiori's gaze moved to Yusuke. "Yusuke dear, you are one of my sons now so unless it makes you uncomfortable I'd be honored if you would call me mother."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "It is me that would be honored, thank you Mother."

Kurama smiled and leaned down to kiss Shiori's cheek. "Thank you for welcoming my mate and son so gracefully Mother."

Shiori looked at Kyo with a smile. "How could I not welcome two such handsome men into my family?"

Kurama went to their bag to get Kyo a toy. Sitting beside his mother again Kurama played with his son. "How could he not be handsome with Keiko's beautiful brown eyes and my Yusuke's beautiful features."

When Shiori turned to Yusuke she didn't miss his blush. "Yusuke, I was so sorry to hear about Keiko, she was such a sweet girl. It must have been so hard on you, especially with an infant to care for. I can see you've done a wonderful job though. This little guy is obviously happy and healthy."

"Th… thank you." When the familiar pain of Keiko's loss gripped his heart Yusuke looked away. Sensing his mate's distress Hiei slipped an arm around him pulling him close. Turning to look at the fire demon Yusuke gave him a little smile at the love he saw in his big red eyes. Knowing Yusuke needed comfort Hiei leaned over to give him a gentle kiss.

At first Shiori was shocked to see her son's mate kissing Yusuke but when she looked at Kurama and saw the loving smile he gave them she relaxed a little. "Shuuichi, how can this work for the three of you? Won't one of you always feel left out?"

Kurama smiled. "No Mother we won't. We love each other for who and what we each are individually as well as the family that we have become. Let me put it another way. You loved my father but when I was born you had enough love for me too didn't you?"

Shiori nodded as he continued. "Then a few years ago you fell in love with my stepfather. Do you love Father or me any less because you love him now?"

Shiori shook her head. "No, of course not."

Kurama smiled. "You love my father, my stepfather and me, yet you still are able to love Shuu-Chan as if he were your own child. Mother I realize our situation is not exactly the same, my father had died and children aren't the same as a husband but love is love and with our demonic heritage we instinctively don't feel the limitation of only one mate the way most humans do."

Shiori smiled and reached up to caress Kurama's cheek. "I understand what you're saying. No matter how many people we love it is possible to love them all. Just like I can already love this little angel so much it amazes me."

With Hiei's help Yusuke had calmed and they were holding hands as they listened to Kurama talk to his mother. Rising, Kurama went to sit beside Hiei. "Well mother, I hope you have enough love for another grandchild because in a few months you'll have two."

It took a moment before Kurama's words sunk in and when they did Shiori's eyes widened. "You mean…? But you just… Oh my!"

When all three men began to chuckle Shiori couldn't help but laugh with them. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, is it Hiei or Yusuke? Hiei told me you could both have children."

Shocked Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Damn Hiei, I didn't know you were such a blabber mouth. You told her about the three of us and you told her we could have children. What else did you tell her?"

Sighing, Hiei just rolled his eyes and ignored him as he answered Shiori. "Actually it's me who's pregnant Mother."

Careful of Kyo, Shiori jumped up and held her free hand out to Hiei who shyly rose to accept her hug. "Oh Hiei, I'm so happy for you. I know how long you've been trying to convince my stubborn son to let you have a baby."

Joining them Kurama gave a little grunt. "You can thank Kyo for that. The moment I saw Hiei holding that beautiful baby I knew I had lost that argument."

They all turned when Yusuke commented from the sofa. "So that explains why you decided to do it…"

He stopped when Kurama cut him off. "Yusuke! My mother doesn't need to know that part."

Realization dawning, Shiori looked between them. "So… who's the father?"

Kurama smiled as he led his mother back to her chair. "Actually Mother, Yusuke and I are both the baby's fathers though technically it was me that got Hiei pregnant. Right after Hiei conceived we had Yusuke do a ki bond with the baby. Hiei and I bonded with Kyo in the same manner. Our children will recognize all three of us as their parents regardless of who sires them or who gives birth to them."

Shiori looked at them and sighed. "I can't say I fully understand but it sounds like you have some very lucky children."

Just then Kyo began to get fussy and Kurama took the baby from Shiori. "I bet you're hungry aren't you Little One? Hiei, why don't you take him upstairs to my old room?"

Hiei reached for the baby. "Why? Will it embarrass you mother if I feed him here?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I just thought you might want privacy Koi."

Hiei returned to his seat beside Yusuke. "Hn. I wouldn't feed him in front of just anyone Fox, ningen or demon. Your mother is one of the few exceptions."

It wasn't until Hiei reached for the buttons on his shirt that Shiori noticed he wasn't wearing one of his usual black or blue t-shirts. Kurama silently reached for his mother's hand. Shiori watched in amazement as Hiei opened his shirt. She caught a brief glimpse of his muscular chest before Kyo nuzzled against him and latched on to his nipple. Kurama had to smother his laughter as his mother's eyes widened in shock.

Without looking away from Hiei and Kyo, Shiori tugged on Kurama's hand and whispered. "Shuuichi, what is he doing?"

Kurama had to draw a deep breath not to laugh. "He's nursing the baby Mother. Hiei wasn't happy giving our son the powdered baby formula that Yusuke brought with him to Makai so I came up with a better solution. There is a plant in Makai that when brewed properly with certain herbs can help a nursing mother maintain his or her milk or make more if he or she is nursing multiple babies. Since Hiei's hormones are preparing his body to nurse a baby in the next few months I gave it to him hoping it would help him produce milk early. It worked and so now Hiei is able to nurse Kyo."

Yusuke had pulled Hiei back to rest against him as he nursed the baby. "I think it's incredible. Keiko was only able to nurse him for a couple days before she got too weak. After that he had trouble adjusting to baby formula. I was so wrapped up with Keiko that I didn't see much of him for the next few weeks. In fact I didn't really get involved with him until Kurama and Hiei came two months ago and knocked some sense into me."

As he spoke Kurama went to sit beside him. With Kurama's arm around him Yusuke continued. "Kyo ate better the few days Kurama and Hiei were with us than he ever had but nothing like he is now that Hiei is nursing him."

Reaching around Yusuke, Kurama caressed Kyo's cheek. "That's because he's a demon baby and still feeds off his parents ki. When we gave him his bottles we surrounded him with our ki. Now he also gets it through Hiei's milk as well as from us."

Shiori's shock had worn off and now she looked at them fondly. "You boys really do make a nice family."


	9. Epilog

Okay everyone this is the end. I hope you liked it though I know a few of you didn't but that's okay, to each his own. Either way I hope you'll leave me a review. I don't know what or when I'll write next. This one turned out to be almost more trouble than it was worth but I'm still glad I wrote it. I like Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke together even if it is a little controversial.

Rekkyo - power  
Takara - treasure  
Ryoshi - hunter  
Hana - flower

Damn, creative names for their kids is getting harder every time. Let me know if you liked them.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**DEMON DESIRES**

**Epilog**

Kurama smiled as he thought about his life. Ten years ago he had resigned himself to give up on his demon desires and live out his meaningless human life. His smile grew as right before his eyes was everything his demon heart had ever desired.

In the sand at the edge of the pond Rekkyo, nicknamed Kyo, played in the sand. Physically Kyo resembled Yusuke, with his baby soft dark brown hair and cocky smile. Living up to his name Kyo's youki was growing almost as fast as he was proving that someday he would indeed be a very powerful demon. Even though he was only three years and eight months old Kyo was already showing signs that he had inherited not only Keiko's big, beautiful eyes but also her intelligence.

Playing in the sand beside Kyo was three year old Takara. From the day Hiei gave birth to her she had instantly become her fathers' most precious treasure. Knowing that she had been conceived while Kurama was in his human form they had all been pleasantly surprised that she was a Youko. She had beautiful silver hair that already cascaded past her shoulders. Nestled in her bangs was a jet black starburst identical to Hiei's white one and when she cried her jade green eyes produced Koorime tear gems.

Never losing sight of Kyo and Takara as they played Kurama's gaze shifted to the blanket beside him where what their fathers lovingly referred to as 'the twins' were taking their afternoon nap. Kurama had managed to stall Yusuke almost two years before finally allowing him to have a child. Giving a little chuckle Kurama realized that 'allow' might be a bit of an exaggeration.

Yusuke had gone into his first heat not long after coming to live with them. Kurama believed it was brought on because Hiei was pregnant with Takara and Yusuke's body was reacting to his hormones. As he usually did when Hiei was in heat Kurama gave Yusuke an herb that would prevent him from conceiving. Since both Hiei and Yusuke only went into heat about once or twice a year this method of birth control had worked quite well for them.

Last year however Kurama had returned from Gandura after spending three days helping Yomi and was immediately pounced by both of his mates. It wasn't until he was completely caught up in their lovemaking that he realized Yusuke had gone into heat. Kurama smiled as he remembered how Hiei had dramatically related the story of how he had been forced to keep the horny Toushin happy until Kurama's return.

FLASHBACK

Yusuke lay cuddled between them in an exhausted sleep, wrapped warmly in Hiei's ki. Softly Hiei gave an exaggerated sigh and glared at the Youko. "Kurama, how the hell did you do you keep from taking me when I went into heat at Yusuke's? You know, the day I conceived Takara? I was so horny yet you made me wait until that night before you made love to me. Yusuke was insatiable today. I used my hands and mouth on him, I even had him take me twice but it just wasn't enough. He wanted to be taken and you weren't here to do it or to give him the herb."

Kurama laughed softly. "You were older than he is now and had more control than he does. What I don't understand is why didn't you just take him yourself Koi? You knew the moment he conceived he would curl up and sleep."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. Because you kept saying he was too young to have a child and as the alpha male his first child should be yours Fox."

Kurama gently crawled over Yusuke to cuddle Hiei. "Thank you Koi but you know our children belong to all of us equally. I wouldn't have minded if you sired this child Fire-Baby. Besides, are you really complaining about having to make love with our Toushin all afternoon?"

With a grin Hiei blushed. "No of course not but don't blame me if we end up with more children than you know what to do with Fox. After all, you're the one that turned us both into sex maniacs."

Kurama laughed. "Well my little sex maniac, I guess that means you won't mind if I ravish you now."

Hiei moaned as Kurama's lips descended on his neck. "I'm all yours my Fox."

END FLASHBACK

That however was just the beginning of how they had ended up with 'twins'. When Yusuke was about three months pregnant Kurama had come back from another trip to Gandura to find Yusuke making passionate love to Hiei. Not finding this unusual he quickly shed his clothes and joined them. It wasn't until several minutes later when he heard Hiei's desperate pleas did he realize that Yusuke's pregnant hormones must have sent the fire demon into heat early. Knowing that it was too late to do anything else Kurama had found his pleasure in Yusuke and when they were finished wrapped Hiei in his arms and in his ki.

Judging from the slow progression of his pregnancy Yusuke it seemed had a gestation period of nine months whereas fire demons and Koorime only had six month gestation periods. With two pregnant mates due at almost the same time and two young children Kurama had moved his family back to the Ningenkai two months before their children were due to be born.

Of course Shiori and Yukina had been thrilled to have both them and the children around for an extended visit while Kuwabara had had a field day teasing both pregnant men. Shiori had been a little disappointed though when Kurama had told her they would stay at the temple and not with her. She agreed with his decision however when he explained that with two pregnant men and a Youko kit they would be much safer in the isolated temple than in the middle of town.

Right on schedule at almost nine months to the day Yusuke gave birth to an adorable Youko kit. They had named their new son Ryoshi, the hunter. His hair, ears and tail were the same as Yusuke's dark brown hair but his eyes were jade green like Kurama's.

Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke had just three days to enjoy their new baby before Hiei gave birth to their fourth child. With the exception of having Yusuke's big brown eyes Hana, their flower, appeared to be full Koorime. She was a dainty little thing with Yukina's lovely aqua hair. Since Ryoshi and Hana were born only three days apart they had immediately been dubbed 'the twins'.

Kurama's attention was drawn from the sleeping twins when Kyo and Takara suddenly jumped up and cried out. "Papa!" Running as fast as their little legs would carry them Kyo and Takara went to greet Hiei. Kurama smiled as his mate knelt down to scoop a toddler up in each arm.

After giving and getting kisses from each child Hiei eyed them each skeptically. "I think I see my children somewhere under all that dirt. Did your father let you play in the mud again?"

Takara giggled. "Ish sand Papa not mud."

Pointing behind him Kyo beamed. "See we made a castle like Aunt Mukuro's."

Hiei dutifully admired the sloppy sand castle as he set the children down. When they ran back to play Hiei turned his attention to Kurama. "I am not giving them another bath Fox. I already gave them one this morning before I left."

Laughing Kurama held his arms out to Hiei. The fire demon didn't hesitate to settle on the redhead's lap for a leisurely kiss. "I'll take care of it Koi while you feed the twins. I'm glad you got back before they woke up because they're going to be hungry."

Looking around Hiei frowned. "Where's Yusuke?"

Having two infants at one time could be a handful but it helped that they had two parents that could nurse them. "Kyo and Takara were pretty hyper this morning after you left and I think it made the twins extra cranky. After things settled down and the babies fell asleep I sent him into town. I thought he could use a break."

Concern showed in Hiei's eyes. "Kurama, what were you thinking? They're only two months old, they can't be without one of us to nurse them."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at his mate. "Hiei, you sound just like Yusuke did when I sent him off. You both act like I've never done this before. Yusuke didn't leave until they went down for their nap and I knew you'd be home soon. If they had woken before you got here they would have been fine with a bottle of juice or water until you got back."

Hiei grunted. Since the first time he had laid eyes on Kyo Hiei had taken his parenting responsibility very seriously. "Hn. It would have served you right if I'd come home to find you with two crying babies."

Just then Ryoshi began to fuss and Hiei quickly went to pick him up before he could wake Hana. Kurama's loving eyes watched as his mate bared his chest and began nursing their son. Kurama leaned over to kiss first his mate and then his son's little cheek. "I love you Koi. I'm going to give the kids their bath while you feed the twins."

Now it was Hiei that watched lovingly as Kurama began to strip. Knowing his mate was watching Kurama gave him quite a show. When he was naked he bowed. "I hope you liked the view but that's all you get for now Koibito. Later I'll show you just how much I missed you today."

Not waiting for a response Kurama ran into the water calling Kyo and Takara to join him. Hiei reluctantly took his gaze from the gorgeous redhead when he heard Hana stir. As usual she squealed happily when she saw her fire demon father. "Hello little one. I'm almost finished with your greedy big brother then it will be your turn."

The Youko kit in his arms flipped his tail as if he knew Hiei were talking about him. "I hope you know how lucky you are that your little sister is so patient. You are just as greedy as that handsome daddy of yours, always wanting more."

With Kyo on his back and Takara in his arms Kurama watched Hiei as he nursed and talked to their two youngest children. The fire demon had fallen in love with Kyo on sight and he had become a different demon from that day on. Nothing however could compare to the look Kurama had seen in Hiei's eyes when Takara had been placed in his arms for the first time. Seeing Hiei holding that tiny silver kit in his arms Kurama knew the last of the walls around Hiei's heart had finally melted away.

A few hours later the children were all clean, fed and tucked in their beds. Two stories and a lullaby later Kurama was finally able to turn his attention to Hiei. "It's been a while since we've been completely alone Fire-Baby. This is going to be fun."

Seeing the look in Kurama's eyes Hiei flitted out of the tree house with a small silver fox chasing him. With Hiei using the jagon to keep an eye on the children they played around their home for some time before making love.

When Yusuke returned two hours later he sensed his mates in their favorite lovemaking spot behind the waterfall and went straight to the tree house to check on the children. Hana was awake but not fussy. Yusuke smiled at the little Koorime and whispered. "Hey baby girl, are you hungry? I hope so because my chest hurts."

Knowing their mate had returned Kurama and Hiei slipped into the nursery just in time to see Yusuke lay a now sleeping Hana back in bed beside Ryoshi. The Youko kit stirred slightly, wrapping his dark brown tail around his sister, so Yusuke gently stoked his head and ears so he wouldn't waken.

When Yusuke turned he found his mates naked and grinning. Eyeing their obvious erections Yusuke grinned and whispered. "I'm happy to see that it wasn't just my daughter that missed me."

Kurama and Hiei each reached for one of his hands as the Youko purred. "Come to bed Koibito and we'll show you just how much we missed you."

Allowing them to lead him to bed Yusuke moaned as they began to undress him, kissing and touching as they went. "Damn, I knew I loved you guys for a reason."

Lots of kissing, moaning and I love yous later Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke, having satisified their demon desires, slept happily wrapped in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
